10 Things I Hate about Niou Masaharu
by Ageha-chama
Summary: Everyone knows that he loves pranks.. And his favorite victims are always his own team mates.. COMPLETED! Ch10: Clubhouse is in chaos and Niou's missing. Could he be the one who made trouble there? R&R!
1. Ch1: I hate him stealing my NDS

**At last I can write a new fanfiction. Thx for visiting. please enjoy reading this.**

**I don't own The Prince of Tennis and it's characters**

**Yanagi's explanation of NDS credited to Wikipedia**

**

* * *

**

**Ch1: I hate him stealing my NDS while Yukimura-buchou isn't around**

"Hey, I heard that Yukimura-buchou is absent today."

It was a really peaceful morning at a certain school in Kanagawa. Sun started shining warmly on groups of middle school students that were walking enthusiastically towards their beloved school, some of them weren't though, thinking of the upcoming tests they were going to face. Anyways, ignoring other students around, a little group of freshmen was chatting so lively, gossiping perhaps, about news from their club.

"Eh, really?" asked one of the boys after the first boy told an information about their beloved buchou.

"Yup. I heard he is going to have a medical check or something like that." The first boy answered. He seemed a bit proud of himself.

"Where did you hear that?" asked another boy.

"Well, Sanada-fukubuchou and Yanagi-senpai were talking about that yesterday after the practice." Believe it or not, the first boy's nose began to grow a bit, like Pinocchio.

His friends sweatdropped. Didn't he look like someone from Seigaku's cheering squad? "Oh, so you were eavesdropping?"

"N- No of course!" the first boy's ears turned red. "I- I accidentally heard their conversation after my secret-extra-training!"

"Oh… So you were really eavesdropping."

"I was not!"

"No doubt about it."

"I WASN'T EAVESDROPING ON SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU AND YANAGI-SENPAI'S TALKED ABOUT TODAY'S BUCHOU'S ABSENCE!"

Everyone's eyes stared at the poor boy. Poor him. And his what-so-called-friends had disappeared the moment he had started shouting, leaving him in embarrassment in front of his classmates and seniors. Poor him. Some of the students around him started chuckling, some pointed at him while talking to each other, some gave him awful looks, and some just passed by ignoring him. Poor him. His shout was heard by a wrong person. Poor him. Well, nobody really cared about him anyways…

* * *

"Nee, Marui-senpai.."

"What?" Marui popped his bubble gum, as always. He was talking with Jackal about a new sweet shop and asking him to go there together after the practice.

"It's kinda quiet here nee," Akaya replied, without even looking at his senpai though it was him who had started the conversation. "Aw shit. I chose a wrong option!"

Marui gazed at the ceiling above him and blew another bubble. "Now you mention it. It's almost our practice time, but Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi aren't here. Yagyuu is attending a student council meeting so he'll surely arrive here late. And Niou is missing as usual."

"…" was a reply from Akaya.

"Akaya?" Marui looked at his seaweed haired kouhai. It was too bad that Akaya was facing the opposite direction so Marui could only see his back.

Still no reply.

"Oi, Akaya," Marui finally got pissed of being ignored. He approached Akaya and tried to see over the junior's shoulder what he was doing. "Hey! Isn't that an NDS?"

Akaya jumped from his seat as Marui shouted right at his left ear and landed on the floor. "Aw! Marui-senpai! You surprised me!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Marui took the black NDS from Akaya's hand as half-heartedly apologize to the brats. "You bring a NDS to school? _To our sacred tennis practice?_ Sanada'll crush this poor thing if he find out."

"Give it back!" still sitting on the floor, Akaya tried to take his NDS back. He tried to grab Marui's leg but unfortunately Marui had stepped back and now was out of Akaya's range. He groaned desperately. "You're making me missing a CG!"

"CG?" Marui asked confusedly while popping another bubble.

"Yeah, finally I get the CG and you're gonna ruin it now so GIVE IT BACK!" Akaya finally managed himself to get up but still a bit exhausted because of his attempt to catch Marui's leg so all he could do was only pouting and giving a child-like look at Marui, which was actually kinda cute for Jackal, who was there but completely forgotten.

"You don't have to be that depressed only for one CG. AH! Don't tell me… You're playing an M-rated game? I want to see it too." Marui looked to the dual screen of Akaya's NDS, but suddenly his face's color disappeared. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS _OH-SO-SHINY _SANADA CG?"

"It's 98.6% that Akaya's playing _Motto Gakuensai no Oujisama, More Sweet Edition _NDS game that was released some month ago." Yanagi stood at the door. Well, it was more like he _suddenly_ stood there. Jackal wondered how long their data man had been standing there and how can he hadn't noticed someone had opened the door. Was Yanagi a ninja or something?

"Motto-what? Akaya's playing an otome game?" Marui asked in shock. The NDS slipped from his hand and Akaya quickly caught it before it crashed the floor.

"So what? I just wanna know the new-released game that was soooo famous among my _female_ classmates." Akaya pouted, he turned off his NDS without saving it. He had missed a very precious CG so he should replay it once again to get it. "I'll tell Murabuchou that you're torturing me!"

"Oh about that.." Yanagi's words were cut by a cough-like sound behind him. It was Sanada.

"What's going on here?" Sanada scanned the room with his dreadful glare. Everyone, except Yanagi, sweatdropped. Finally his eyes spotted Akaya's NDS. "What's that thing, Akaya?"

"Ee…" Akaya went speechless with 'Oh, good bye my precious NDS' thought in his mind.

"It's an NDS, Genichirou." Yanagi answered in Akaya's place.

"What's NDS?"

"…"

The three regular, Akaya-Marui-Jackal, didn't know how to feel. One side they wanted to laugh at the fukubuchou for not knowing NDS, the other side they felt a bit pity for him.

"Nintendo DS or in short NDS, is a handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. It was released in 2004 in Canada, the United States, and Japan. The console features a clamshell des-"

"Uhm.. Well.," Sanada cut Yanagi's explanation, then made another cough-like sound. "A- Anyways.," He could feel he-is-so-pathetic-for-not-knowing-NDS look, I-know-that-he's-not-really-into-technology-but-not-knowing-one-of-the-best-game-consoles-such-as-NDS-is-so-lame look and I-really-want-to-laugh-hard-but-he'll-kill-me-and-crush-my-NDS-if-I-do-so-I-have-to-bear-it look from his comrades. "Anyways you guys are late for practice so 100 laps now!"

"EEEK?"

"Plus 50 laps for Akaya for bringing _that thing!_"

"That's not fair!"

"And I'll keep that so give it to me!"

"But.."

"NOW!"

"O- Ok.."

Akaya handed over his NDS. He could only wish Sanada didn't know how to play it and wouldn't find out that he was actually trying to date the fukubuchou in Motto Gakupuri.

"Oh, by any chance, Marui," Yanagi stopped the tensai as he passed the door. "Do you know where Niou is?"

"That bastard. His classmate said that he had a headache during the last two period.. But I think he just made it up." Marui answered.

Jackal, who waited for Marui, looked confused as he heard Marui's statement. "_His_ classmate? Aren't you in the same class with Niou?"

"Well.. I don't really know her so-"

"START RUNNING OR IT'LL BE 150 LAPS!"

"Y- Yes sir!"

* * *

Half an hour later, the three regular had finished their laps. They went to a green field near the tennis court to take some rest.

"Argh! I'm beaten. Fukubuchou's so mean as always!" Akaya grumbled as he threw his body onto the ground. "And thanks to you now my NDS is now gone!"

"Oh Akaya! I've said I'm sorry, haven't I?" Marui started to supply his lack of sugar with 3 pieces of bubblegum at the same time. "It's not my fault that he suddenly popped in and took your NDS and made us do 100 laps."

"150 laps for me and my poor NDS! And yes, it IS your fault!"

"Why is it MY fault? He would have found out about your NDS too if you had kept playing like what you did back then."

"Hey, hey, you two. Please calm down," Jackal tried to stop the senpai-kouhai arguing. "We'll find out a way to take back Akaya's NDS from fukubuchou, OK?"

"…"

"..."

Jackal sweatdropped.

"How?"

"Yeah, how?"

More sweatdrops on Jackal's hairless head.

"Eh.. dunno.."

SMACK!

"Ouch!" Poor Jackal.

"Don't act like you knew if you don't, Jackal!" Marui start blowing a bubble again.

"Sorry." Poor Jackal.

"Why is Jackal-senpai so useless?" Akaya sighed.

"Sorry.. what?" Poor Jackal.

"True." Marui nodded while his green bubble became larger and larger.

"Eeh?" Poor Jackal.

"Maybe that's why not even a single hair can grow on senpai's head."

"What's the connection between this and my head?" Poor Jackal.

"No wonder why you're always bald, Jackal. You can't even understand the connection."

"Wha?" Poor Jackal. But, since God cared about you, the torturing would stop right now.

"What are you doing there? Has the practice already over?"

It was the gentleman Yagyuu, who passed by when he was heading to the court.

"Oh Yagyuu-senpai." Akaya stood up as he saw his so-mature senpai.

"Yagyuu. So the meeting has finished, huh?" Marui, and Jackal, also stood up.

"Yes. What about the practice? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, so Sanada took your NDS? That's really unfortunate of you." Was Yagyuu's comment after Akaya told him what had happen back then in the locker room.

"Don't you think that's he's so cruel, Yagyuu-senpai? He doesn't even know to play it!" Akaya pouted. 'He doesn't even know what it is!"

"Stop talking like that, Akaya. Sanada will give us another lap if he heard that." Jackal tried to remind his junior.

"That's right, brat!" Marui added. His big bubble had been popped some time ago

"Oh. You're right," Akaya tried to turn down his voice. "But I'm not a brat!"

"Oh you're."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Stop talking like Niou-senpai."

"…"

"Anyway," Yagyuu touched his glasses a little so it would back to where it should be. "I'll try to talk about this to Sanada."

"Yagyuu-senpai…." Puppy-eyed-Akaya mode: on.

"Well then, excuse me." Yagyuu walked leaving the three and heading towards the court.

"Yagyuu-senpai is really a gentleman, isn't he? Not like someone, some two I mean, here."

SMACK!

"What's that for?"

* * *

Yanagi entered the locker room and there he saw Sanada. "Genichirou, you're still here?"

"Renji?" Sanada quickly closed his locker.

"78% you are skipping the practice and trying to find out how to play the NDS." Yanagi looked at the now sweatdropped Sanada. His eyes were still closed though, so It wasn't really 'looked'.

Sanada sighed. "Sorry. I know that this is not good, especially when Yukimura isn't here. I'll do 500 laps for my irresponsibility."

"No. Actually I'm glad that you're here."

"What do you mean, Renji?" Sanada got confused.

"I'm glad that my prediction of 50% you'll become mad because of the NDS is wrong."

"Excuse me?" Now Sanada was getting even more confused.

"Nah, actually. There's a 'Sanada-fukubuchou' outside that went mad. I'm just glad that he's not you, Genichirou."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Sanada quickly ran to the court, as swift as the wind. And what he wound was really a chaos! Some members are doing some ridiculous.. movement? dance? whatever it was called with hula hoop instead of swing practice. Some others were forced to run around the laps on big balls like it was a school festival.

"Some freshmen said that YOU told them that this new kind of practice was good for your agility, stamina, balance, and speed." Yanagi, who had followed Sanada to the court, read some information from his data book for Sanada.

"TARUNDORU!"

"Woah! What's this?" said Akaya in surprised. He, Marui and Jackal had just come back to the court to practice after Marui had finally finished his 3rd pack of bubblegum.

"A new system of training? This is ridiculous!" Marui chuckled.

Sanada glared at the three. "Are YOU the one who did this?"

"N- No! Of course not!" replied Marui in scared. "We have just finished the laps you had told us to do. There's no time for us to do such a thing."

"That's right, fukubuchou," Akaya added. "Right, Jackal-senpai?"

Jackal nodded.

"Then WHO did this?" Sanada was still giving them said-something-or-else-I'll-rip-you-into-pieces glare.

"What's going on here?" Yagyuu suddenly appeared, still in his school uniform.

"Yagyuu.."

"Yagyuu-senpai…"

"Sanada, I heard that you were going mad because of something and started telling members to do odd things. Is that true?" Yagyuu asked in his so calm voice.

"Aha! So you are going mad because you don't know NDS?" Akaya started to tease Sanada. Seemed that his afraid towards the fukubuchou had disappeared.

Yagyuu looked confused. "NDS? What NDS?"

"Akaya's NDS we told you before." Marui answered as he started to blow another bubble. (Really, how may bubbles he blows a day?)

Yagyuu looked more confused. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know about it. And I've just return from the meeting and haven't seen you guys at all."

"Eeeh? So who's the 'Yagyuu-senpai' we told about my NDS?"

Marui popped his bubble.

Jackal sighed.

Yanagi started writing things in his note book.

"It seems that someone's playing pranks with you."

"TARUNDORU!"

* * *

It was a really tiring day for Sanada. At last he finished slapping every member for being so stupid believing Sanada-Niou's stupid practice. The other regulars had gone home. So he was basically left alone... with the NDS.

He walked to the locker room, opened the door, and there he saw… Yukimura!

"Yukimura!"

"Good evening Genichirou. A tiring day, I guees?" Yukimura greet him with his so sweet smile.

"Why are you here?" asked Sanada. He still couldn't believe that Yukimura was there. "I think you are having a medical checkup today."

"Yes, I am. However, I just had a bad feeling so I went here as soon as my medical check finished." Yukimura replied calmly.

Suddenly Sanada felt so guilty. Yukimura left, entrusting him the club. But all he could do was just ruining everything. "I'm very sorry Yukimura. Please, tell me to run 10000 laps."

Yukimura chuckled. "I won't Genichirou. It's not your fault after all. But, I have a request."

"what it is?"

"The NDS. Give it to me. It seems that it was the source of today's chaos. I think it'll be better if I'm the one who kept it."

"uh, ok."

Sanada opened his locker, took the black NDS from it and gave it to Yukimura.

"Thank you, Genichirou," Yukimura accepted the NDS. "Now, I think you should go home. You must be very tired."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sanada took his bag from his locker the he walked toward the exit door. "Thank you, Yukimura."

"You're welcome."

Then Sanada left. Yukimura sat alone with the NDS in his hand. He smirked.

"That was so easy. Puri."

He took his cell phone from his pocket and made a call.

"O, hi there. No, just wanna say thank you for making me some excuse today. By the way, I've got the game you want. I'll bring it tomorrow. See you then. Piyo."

* * *

The next day Sanada almost fainted when he knew that it hadn't been Yukimura whom he had met yesterday. He was told to run 10000 laps for real.

Poor Akaya had to think a way to get back his NDS from Niou.

While Niou lent the NDS without Akaya's permission to his classmate.

And the Horio-like freshmen was mostly like the one that had to be blamed for everything.

* * *

**That's it. pretty long chapter. this one is the longest one I've ever made.**

**Sorry for any grammatical error, I'm not really good at writing.**

**Since this is my first homor fic, I'm so sorry if this is not funny enough..  
**

**thanks for reading. please please please review. ideas for next pranks are accepted too :)**

**Happy belated birthday for Sanada-fukubuchou anyways~ XD**

**Have you played Motto Gakuensai no Oujisama? X)  
**


	2. Ch2: I hate him writing crazy script I

**disclaimer: I do not own neither Prince of Tennis nor its characters.**

**So here's the chapter 2. This one is unexpectedly long so I divide it into 2 part. hehe.. I'll upload the rest soon.  
**

**I'm sorry if there's still any grammatical error.. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ch2: I hate him writing such a crazy script for our play**

**PART 1**

Once upon a time, in _another_ far far away country lived a very stupid king and his wife, who was pregnant at that time. However, as I said before, the king was very stupid; the queen was very sweet, as sweet as sweets, maybe because she ate too many sweets? Anyway, she was very fat now, didn't know if it was because her pregnancy or because she ate too much. Her name was Marui Bunta, _a fat ball_. It suited her well, didn't it? And one day…

"I wonder what this child will become. I hope she will become a pretty girl, with curly black hair. Oh, and I hope she'll have a pair of beautiful eyes," Queen Bunta looked at apples at her table. She really liked apple bubblegum, but too bad that the doctor told her not to chew it for a while. He said that it was dangerous if she accidentally swallow the gum. She hissed. She was not that stupid, she was a genius after all! "They should be red! Yeah, as red as apple! Aaah.. Apple bubblegum…"

A red-eyed princess?

That was very genius.

The most genius thing that had ever came out from a very very very very very very very very stupid woman that lived with a stupid king and still liked proclaiming her own self as a genius.

In short: a genius idea from an idiot woman.

"Wait! I'm a genius! Not an idiot, you idiot!"

See, she was an idiot who liked to randomly shout at herself.

"I wasn't shouting at myself, I was shouting at you!"

Me?

"Yes, YOU!"

Pardon, but I am a narrator here. A NARRATOR. You should not talk to me, a non-exist character inside this play. Moreover, that part with stupid and idiot things is really written in the script. You should have read it last time we did the rehearsal. Stop complaining or you'll ruin our entire play!

"Geez!"

Okay, let's back to the story. Let's back to the past tenses, this is a fairy tale after all. And fairy tale's always written in past tense. Or I think so.

And finally, after 9 month of her pregnancy, the idiot Queen…

"Hey!"

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

"Everyone, I have an announcement from student council." Yagyuu entered tennis club locker room with a piece of paper in his hand. The other regulars were just sitting there waiting for their practice time that would start in 38 minutes 57 seconds, according to Yanagi.

"What is it?" asked the team's only captain, Yukimura. He stood up and approached Yagyuu.

"It's about the upcoming _Club Day,"_ Yagyuu gave the paper he was holding to his buchou.

Yukimura read the paper for a while then he handed back the paper to Yagyuu. "It's interesting."

"By the way Jackal, don't you think that the name is kinda lame? Club Day eh?" Marui whispered to his partner.

"Don't talk like that, it was our head master that chose the name," The always kind hearted Jackal whispered back. "But, if you're asking my personal opinion. I admit that the name is lame."

"What's Club Day?" The only 2nd year regular asked to his whispering senpais, he looked so confused.

Marui popped his bubble. "You don't know?"

"Club Day..," Yanagi quickly started to explain things, though it wasn't HIM that Akaya asked. But since he was the data master, he wouldn't give this _explaining job_ to anybody else. "..is an annual event of our school when each club should do some demonstrations to promote our school name to public."

Question marks on Akaya's face.

"In another word, soccer club will perform a soccer match, so do other clubs and of course, we as tennis club will perform some tennis matches. Since this event is open for public, many people will come to see our school's awesomeness. Rikkaidai will become even more popular and there will be more and more students that will apply to our school. Or so the head master hopes. Understand?"

"Uhm, if it's annual event, why we didn't have it last year?" Akaya asked, again.

"Probably since we're already famous for winning the national tournament for 2 times in a row." Again, Yanagi was the one who answered the question. No one really bothered though.

"Oh.. I see.."

"…"

"..."

A gap of silence.

"Hey Yagyuu, I don't remember we did really have one 2 years ago." It was Niou who broke the silence.

"We did, Niou-kun."

"I really don't remember..."

"That's probably because you were skipping the event."

"Hmm... maybe... puri."

Yagyuu sighed. It couldn't be help, Niou was an error from the very beginning. "Anyways, to prevent students that will probably get bored with the event like Niou-kun did 2 years ago, we, the student council, has decided to create a _different_ Club Day."

"Pardon?"

"Well, instead of the usual match demonstrations, we are going to do.."

"Performance." Yukimura finished Yagyuu's sentences. *Added his usual smile here*

"What?"

"Basically, every club must present a kind of performance to attract the visitors," still smiling, Yukimura explained things. "And we the tennis club well give them the best performance ever."

Everyone sweatdropped. They knew that Yukimura-buchou had planned something. And it must to be something bad for them!

"We'll do… a play!"

Oh, so it was only a play. It seemed that they worry too much. They had thought that it had been some magic tricks that would have eventually killed them in the end.

"Play?" Akaya commented his buchou's idea.

"Yes."

"What story will we play?"

"I haven't decided it yet. But I think it's better if we create a new story."

"So buchou will write a script for the play?"

"No."

"Huh? So who'll write it?"

"Niou will."

"Oh, so Niou-senpai will….?"

A little "Eh?" was Niou's only reaction when he heard Yukimura's decision but "?" was the reaction from the others.

"Tarundoru!"

[END OF FLASH BACK]

* * *

*coughchough*

And finally, after 9 month of her pregnancy, the idiot Queen gave a birth a baby girl with curly black hair, as curly as seaweed, and with a pair of eyes that would turn RED whenever the baby got mad. Her name was Akaya. However, since she had eyes that as red as apple, sometimes she was called Princess Akaringgo.

They lived happily, the stupid king, the idiot queen, and their baby. UNFORTUNATELY, soon after Princess Akaya's 7th birthday, Queen Marui died because she accidentally had swallowed her bubblegum.

["Your part's already done Marui. Go help the others at the back stage!"

"I know. I know. I'll do it after changing this stupid gown. Geeez! How could I die that stupidly?"]

And so, not long after Queen Marui's death, the King got married again with a very beautiful woman named Yukimura. Her skin was as white as the snow therefore she was called Shirayuki. She was a very kind Queen who always smiled anywhere anytime anyhow. Princess Akaya quickly got along with her new mother; Queen Yukimura was _much_ smarter than her real mother, Queen Marui after all. However, the lovely relationship between this royal family's members wasn't long. One year later, the King died because of Guillain-Barre Syndrome and the Queen began to show her true nature…

"Mirror mirror on the wall…" said Yukimura. She was standing alone in her room, facing a mirror. Her beautiful face was reflected on it.

"Yes, your highness?" the mirror unsurprisingly replied Yukimura's question. It was a magic mirror after all. Yukimura's reflection slowly disappeared into smoke and a different face appeared.

"I'd like to know: who's the most beautiful person on the earth?"

"It's 100% that you'll ask that question and the answer is 100% that it is you," the Mirror answered without hesitating. "You are the Shirayuki after all. Snow White, the most beautiful person on the earth who survived from the step-mother and lives happily ever after with prince charming. "

The Queen smiled. "It's 'lived' not 'lives'. Well, we did live happily ever after until the time I discovered that my prince charming has the same curse with Princess Fiona from Far Far Away country."

"And according to my data, you kicked him away to the forest and remarried with this country's King."

"Exactly."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, I have another question."

"Whatever the question is, I can always give you the truth. Data never lies." The mirror said proudly.

"Well then. Who is the evilest person on the earth?" stated Queen Yukimura.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want me to repeat it once again?"

"N- No of course. I am sorry, your highness."

"Then answer my question."

"Err..," The mirror sweatdropped. How could a mirror sweatdrop? Nobody knew. Should we ask it to him too?

"Yes?"

"Ee... 89%..."

"Yes?"

"It's…"

"Yes?"

"You-"

"As I expected..."

"-r step-daughter…"

"Excuse me?"

"I- It's your step-daughter, Princess Akaya."

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?' Yukimura screamed inside her mind. She didn't showed any sign of shock on her face though. She just couldn't. She was a Queen and a Queen did not scream as is she had just seen a rat or a cockroach. All she could do was just giving the mirror a you-have-to-explain-or-I-will-crush-you-into-pieces-smile.

"W-Well," the mirror lost the color of his face, although it had been smoke-color from the beginning. "I thing it's 98% because she posses a real devil inside her body."

Queen Yukimura didn't really satisfied, but the mirror's explanation was somehow right. She started to think. Somehow, she should eliminate Akaya. She thought and thought and eventually an idea popped in her mind. She made a now-really looked-like-a-smirk-smile. She quickly got out from her room, half running but still lady-like, leaving the mirror behind.

The mirror took his notebook and began to write things. He mumbled. "The percentage Princess Akaya is the evilest person is decreased by 5.67%. The possibility that Queen Yukimura is going to be like her dead step-mother is 100%. And the percentage that she's having an evil idea about how to eliminate Akaya is… 100%!"

The mirror shouted his last word in satisfaction. He closed his notebook then his face alongside with the notebook disappeared in smokes.

Question: how could he have written in his notebook while it had been only his face that had appeared in the mirror?

Anyway, for some information only, there had been a name on the notebook. Yanagi. Therefore, the mirror's name was Yanagi. Yanagi the Mirror.

["Nee, everyone should has known that it IS really Yanagi-senpai who plays as the mirror.."

"Well, I'm just getting tired of saying the mirror the mirror again and again and again. In addition, by giving his name, I can call him by name from now. It's way easier to say _Yanagi_ than _the mirror_."]

* * *

One hour later, Yukimura had assembled some men who were proudly calling they own selves as gentlemen.

"Gentlemen, I order you to get Princess Akaya's kiss and bring me the kiss mark as prove," Yukimura ordered her fellow.

A kiss. Could such a strange thing make Akaya lost her evilness? In Yukimura's opinion: yes. Akaya wouldn't kiss a stranger. A princess would only kiss the one that she loved. That was the rule of _true love kiss_. So, love x kiss = happily ever after life. A happily ever after life didn't need devil. That's it! The devil inside her would vanish once she got the what-so-called happily ever after life. That was what Yukimura was aiming for. The Devil's disappearance would make her the evilest person on the earth. At least that was what she hoped.

The gentlemen, carrying the Queen's order, began to search for Princess Akaya. One of them, called Yagyuu, searched her to the tennis court. He heard that she secretly spent most of her time there.

["Since we're tennis club, it's 100% that we have to insert tennis in our story, even if it's a fairy tale."]

He didn't need much time to find the princess. He could easily spot the cute (bah!) princess with seaweed hair in red gown on the tennis court.

["Tarundoru! Wearing a gown while playing tennis?"]

Yagyuu the gentleman approached Akaya slowly. His hands were put behind his back. He was carrying something.

Akaya saw him. He blinked.

Yagyuu bent his body, giving a gentleman bow graciously.

Akaya opened her mouth. She was going to said something but her voice didn't come out.

At last, Yagyuu showed his hands. He had been carrying a flower, and now he gave it to her. It was a very special flower. A flower of which diameter was nearly 1 meter. Wonder how he could have hidden such a big _thing_ behind his back. Anyway, the flower was dark red with a lot white spots on it, just like polkadots pattern. And it smelt very BAD.

Akaya now was really speechless after seeing the flower.

["What the hell is that?"

"_Rafflesia arnoldii._ It is a rare flower that was found in rain forest of some South East Asian countries."

"It's rare? How can we have it then?"

"Actually we made it. With styrofoam."

"Styrofoam? That's not so _go green,_ you know!"

"Oh, so why didn't you find us what so called go green material before, Mr. Idiotic Genius? Puri."

"I'm not an idiotic genius, I am a genius genius! Anyway, whose idea is that silly flower?"

"it's my idea."*smiles*

"Ee.. Buchou's?" *pale*]

"Princess?"

Akaya had gone silent for a quite long time and this made Yagyuu curious.

"Princess? Are you okay?" He asked again. Now he worried about her condition. 'It can't be a heatstroke, can it?'

Still no answer from Akaya.

'Probably she is too surprised. Well, who won't be surprised approached by the fabulous me and given a fabulous flower?' What a narcissistic thought the fabulous gentleman had…

Akaya smirked. Finally, she gave some respond. "Do you really think that you ARE fabulous?"

"Yes, of course. But, how can you read my mind?"

"Somehow I can hear it."

"I see," Yagyuu stay calm, he was a gentleman and gentleman shouldn't be surprised and screaming 'WHAAAT?', _like a certain Kansai guy from another anime that liked to shout 'NANYATE?'_, no matter what happened. "However, I'm _surprised_ you can understand my thought."

"Huh?"

"Because I do think in ENGLISH. Anyway all our dialogs here are in English right. I thought you are bad in this subject."

"$^$%#!%$&*$%&!"

"Excuse me; can you please speak in proper English?"

Akaya went mad. She always went mad every time someone talked about English. Her eyes turned red.

RED EYES MODE - ON

She swung her racket furiously to Yagyuu, who dodged all the attack successfully.

"I'll dye you red!" She swung the racket as hard as she could, but unfortunately, she stepped on her gown and tripped. Yagyuu, who was very luck had made a long step backward, avoided her and Akaya gracefully_ kissed_ the ground.

RED EYES MODE – OFF

["Tarundoru! That's what you get from wearing gown while practicing!"

"That was... quite short of red eyes mode… Well, I'm glad Akaya has turned back into his normal self. I was afraid about what he would do if he stayed on his red mode. He could injure people here."

"Still, he is so stupid, tripped by his own costume."

'Like mother like daughter. Piyo."]

Yagyuu stared the fallen Princess. That was no way he would let her kiss her with that dirty lips. So he ran away, instead of helping the princess to stand up.

He ran away to the nearest town.

He searched for a random local prostit**e and paid her for giving him a kiss and big red kiss mark,

["Niou, 100 laps for such a word!"

"Eh... Sorry…"]

He came back to Yukimura, but Yukimura knew that he cheated and the kiss mark was a fake. She gave him endless laps as punishment. Poor Yagyuu. He could have just help the princess, clean his lips (and face) with his handkerchief, make the princess fall in love with his kindness and finally get the _real_ kiss from her.

Now Yukimura had to think about another way to eliminate Akaya, and without noticing, Akaya's percentage of being the evilest had dropped again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akaya had just found out that she had broken her racket when she had fallen back then. She was too afraid to go back to the castle. She was afraid Yukimura would get angry to her and punish her with 500 laps.

["Of course I'll tell him to run 500 laps for breaking the racket later. Even if it was only for our play…fufufu.."]

_Being too afraid to go home, she decided to run away to the forest…_

* * *

**Copyright: Princess Fiona and Far Far Away Country from Shrek, Kawachi Kyousuke from Yakitate! Japan (the kansai guy who likes to shout NANYATE).**

**Shirayuki is Japanese translation of Snow White (if I'm not wrong). And Akaringgo is Red Apple in English.**

**_Raflessia arnoldii_ is a real thing! You can google on it XD  
**

**If you don't know, Guillain-Barre Syndrome is the name of Yukimura's dieses.**

**'love x kiss = happily ever after life' idea is based on Rikkai Young Kai's Gouka Kenran (doryoku X sainou = joushou and yuuki X shinrai = kanshou ) XD**

**I didn't get any review last time. So sad! Please please review! I can't possibly know if you like this story or not or what to to next if you don't give me some reviews. so please, I beg you to review. It can be 'This story is great, I love you!' or 'It sucks! Just stop writing and get lost!' or 'There still a lot of greamatical errors here and there' (one that I usually got in my previous story)  
**

**Last but not the least, thanks for reading~ =3  
**


	3. Ch2: I hate him writing crazy script II

**So here's the last part of chapter two. Sorry it took some days for me to update.**

**I do own neither POT nor it's character. I only own my nameless OCs. XD  
**

**again, sorry if there's a lot of grammatical errors. I'm still learning how to write and English isn't my first language after all.  
**

**Enjoy reading. I hope you like it. :)  


* * *

**

**Ch2: I hate him writing such a crazy script for our play**

**PART 2**

Akaya ran and ran into the forest. She should run away as far as she could otherwise her stepmother would find her. Yukimura indeed was a good mother and queen, but she was very strict when everything came to tennis. Akaya knew that very well, that was shy she should run for her life.

She ran…

Ran…

Ran…

Ran…

And ran…

She ran days and nights…

She kept running no matter what…

Until…

She carelessly slipped (again), bumped the ground harshly, and felt unconscious.

It was lucky of her that she fainted just in front of a small hut, and someone lived there. Hearing the noises outside, dweller of the hut went outside. He saw Akaya lying face down just in front of his door. It was really lucky of her, wasn't it? Or not…

"Tarundoru! Sleeping in front of somebody's house."

* * *

Akaya slowly opened her eyes. The bright sunshine passed through a small curtainless window and landed right on her face.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself. She tried to recall. Everything she remembered was she had run and run then everything suddenly had gone very dark. She remembered, she had felt her forehead had been very painful. She rubbed her forehead; it still hurt.

She got up and looked around. A very small room. It was even smaller than her toilet. _'Who can live in such a small place?'_ There was only a futon, which she had been sleeping on, a low table, and two small cupboards. One side of the room looked like a kitchen. _'Why there was even a kitchen in bed room?' _There were two doors. The first one most likely led to outside. She stared at the other door. _'Where does this door lead to?'_

With that simple thought, she opened the door without second think.

The door led to much smaller room. Bathroom.

And there was someone there; tall, well-built, black haired, and without any cloth covering his body. NAKED.

Akaya petrified, staring at the man.

The man also petrified, staring back at Akaya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akaya slammed the door. Her face turned bright red. What the hell he had just seen?

["Excuse me, are Sanada REALLY naked?" *shocked and annoyed at the same time*

"fufufu…"]

"S- S- S- Sorry. I should have knocked." Said Akaya to the man behind the door.

"I- It's my fault too. Tarundoru, I should have locked the door." He replied.

Some minutes later, he came out from the bathroom, fully got dressed.

"So," He started to talk after making a noise as if clearing his throat. "Who are you? State your name!"

"The name is Akaya." Akaya answered his question and next thing she knew was she got slapped so hard.

"What the fuck did you do? No one ever dare to slap me! Even my mothers never slap me!" She yelled and another slap landed on her other check.

"You fool! Don't easily give your name to stranger!"

"Ha?" Akaya confused.

"Anyway, why were you here? In the middle of forest all alone. And why did you sleep in front of my house?"

"Oh, I actually have been running away from my mot-"

Another slap.

"HEY! CAN'T YOU STOP SLAPPING A PRINCESS? AND I DIDN'T SLEEP IN FRONT OF YOU HOUSE, I FAINTED!" Akaya shrieked like crazy. Her cheeks burned so badly. It was her first time got slapped and she got it three times in a row.

["Say, did Sanada really slap Akaya?"

"I think he really did it."

"Aw, poor Akaya…"]

"Oh, so you're a princess?" He looked Akaya from tip to toe then toe to tip. Messy hair as if it had never been combed, dirty torn dress covered with mud, her face was full of dirt too.

"What are you looking at? That's rude, pervert old man!"

"I think you should clean yourself first."

"No way!"

"What? Don't you realize that you look awful? If you are a real princess then you should keep your body clean! My dear sweetheart would nev- ah."

"Who?"

"Forget it. Just look at yourself." He pointed to an old mirror between the cupboards.

Akaya looked at herself. He was right. She was full of dirt. I couldn't be helped. She completely felt to the ground twice. Her dress was torn here and there; probably it had been torn when she had been running in the forest. She also smelt bad. What would her stepmother say if she ever saw this condition? She definitely would be mad!

He turned to Sanada, blushing (her cheeks were already red because of the slaps so it didn't really make difference). "O- Okay. But at least state your name and tell me what you are."

"Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Why would I get undressed in a stranger's house and under the same roof with him? I should have your name first so if something ever happen to me, I can ask my mother to send you to the jail."

"You're right. I'm called Sanada, and I'm a dwarf."

"No way the troll-sized-you is a dwarf!"

"Alright, alright. I'm not a dwarf. I'm an ogre."

"No no! Ogre is green like Shrek and you're not! You must be a troll!"

"I'm really an ogre and this isn't a Shrek story! Now go clean your self or you'll have to run 50 laps around the forest!"

* * *

"Where's Akaya?"

Yukimura had gone pretty mad. I-will-kill-Akaya-once-I-find-her smile was drawn beautifully on her face. Akaya ran away and left his broken racket behind. BROKEN. How many times she had told her stepdaughter not to break the racket? Racket was just like a partner for every tennis player.

"Renji!"

"Yes, your highness?" replied the data ma-, I mean, magic mirror named Yanagi Renji.

"Tell me where Akaya is."

"According to my data," Yanagi looked to his notebook, "She is in the middle of forest now. Inside a _certain_ Japanese-styled hut with a _certain_ ogre whose color isn't green because he's not Shrek and this isn't a Shrek story."

"What? That Akaya. She stole _my_ 'evilest person on the word' title, she broke her racket, she ran away from me, and now she's with _my_ Genichirou?"

"He's not yours anymore actually. And the 'evilest person on the word' title isn't yours from the very beginning." Yanagi mumbled to himself while writing some more data in his notebook, of course he made sure that Yukimura was too busy with her own thought to hear him.

The said person was really drowned in her own thought; she must eliminate Akaya as quickly as she could before _her _Genichirou ever fell in love with the brat.

["So this is turning into triangle love story, huh? I'm kinda confused."

"I don't think so. I bet it's only Queen Yukimura's crazy thought to add some spice inside the storyline. Anyway, why would they fight over Sanada? It's SA-NA-DA."

"Really?"

"It's a genius who is saying this so you should believe it."]

* * *

Not knowing Yukimura's madness, Akaya and Sanada the ogre were cutting tree in the middle of peaceful forest. Of cousre Sanada was the one who cut the tree. Akaya was just helping him bring the cut-and-sliced-by-Sanada's-katana-into-quite-small logs. Sanada said that she should work and help him if she wanted to stay in his house. No free lodger allowed.

"Say, old man..." Akaya randomly started a random talk.

"What?" Sanada replied without even looking to her and kept cutting the tree.

"Do you really eat humans?" Oh, Akaya did really randomly start a random talk with a random question

The what-so-called-old-man suddenly stopped his work. He turned to Akaya and gave him mad look. "Foolish! What kind of question is that? 100 laps."

"Hey! That's mean!" Akaya protested in annoyance, no way he could run 100 laps around the forest.

"150 laps." Sanada increased the number of laps.

"Hey!" Akaya pouted. "I just want to check whether the rumor that says _ogre eats humans_ is true or not."

"That's not true. At least, that's not true in my case. I'm not a cannibal!"

Akaya got confused. "Huh? What do you mean? I thought cannibal means human eats other humans."

"I was _once_ a human," suddenly Sanada looked sad. "And I _once_ had a very beautiful wife."

"You have a wife? What kind of person she is?" Akaya began bombarding him with more questions.

Sanada's eyes gazed to the flowers that accidentally grew in wrong place. (They were so unlucky to be stabbed by Sanada eyes.) "She is the beautiful woman on the world. She has a very beautiful smile, she never stop smiling. Her skin is as white as snow. People called her Snow White. You should have heard about her."

"Ee, I think I've heard about her somewhere somehow, but I can't remember."

Actually, Akaya knew the Snow White. However, it seemed that the beautiful figure was too far yet too near to her so that she didn't realize who Snow White was. Snow White was actually her-

["it's very stupid of Akaya doesn't even get a hint about her own stepmother."

"Hey, stop commenting while I'm narrating, you jerk!]

"Anyway, where's she now?"

"She left me. That's why I said I _once had_."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now 250 laps."

"GEE?"

And that's how Akaya and Sanada began their peaceful life.

* * *

Back in the castle, Yukimura suddenly sneezed while she was thinking about her evil plan.

"Renji…"

"It's 30% that your highness sneezed beca-"

"No. I'm not asking about that." Yukimura quickly cut Yanagi's useless prediction.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I thought you were asking about it."

"It's okay." Yukimura smiled (again for likely the thousand times).

"So, what's it, your highness? You should have something to ask to me." Because Yanagi didn't wearing glasses, somehow the mirror surface glinted in place of those never been existed glasses.

"I'm wondering if I could poison him with foods like what my dead stepmother did to me back then, but I'm doubt she will fall for apples. That's why; can you give data of her so that I can find another food in exchange of apples?"

"Of course. Let's see…  
Kirihara Akaya.  
Rikkaidai Fuz- I think this part isn't needed.  
Birthday, sign: September 25th, Libra  
Blood type: O  
Techniques: Knuckle Serve, Speed play, Muga no Kyouchi, red-eye mode  
Commi- forget about this part.  
Worst Subject: English  
Often visited place in scho- eh, I mean, castle: Tennis courts  
Elementary… this one isn't needed either..  
Uses allowance on: Gaming at the arcade  
Favorite Motto: "Time is money."  
Favorite types of movies: "Terminator 2"  
Favorite type of books: Jump manga  
Favorite type of music: Hip-hop  
Favorite date spot: The arcade  
Most wanted thing right now: Nintendo Wii  
Daily Routine: Drinks a bottle of milk a day  
Doesn't li-"

"Hmm.. I think I can use it. Milk," Yukimura made a smirk-like smile. "There's no way Genichirou would keep milk in his house. So I'm sure Akaya is eagerly searching for milk by now."

Now it was decided. Yukimura should start to make the poison. She hummed as she left the room, beautifully but creepily at the same time.

"The percentage that Akaya is the evilest person on the world has decreased again…"

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Akaya, can you open the door?" Sanada shouted from the bathroom.

"Okay okay." Akaya stood up, she was reading some old issues of JUMP manga and actually, she was kinda pissed being interrupted while reading.

However, Sanada might slap her again so it was better to do what he told.

Akaya opened the door; a suspicious stranger with cloak was standing outside.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Akaya asked rudely.

Yukimura twitched under her cloak, 'What a manner,'

"I'm just a milk deliver, honey." Yukimura tried to change her voice, but it kinda failed. But since it was Akaya she was facing, it was okay. Akaya was too simple-minded to suspicious the milk deliver.

"Oh, I see."

"Here's you milk, honey," Yukimura handed a bottle of milk to Akaya.

"Who's it?" half-shouting, Sanada asked from the bathroom,

"It's the Milk deliver." Akaya answered, half-shouting too since she was still on the front door and Sanada was behind the bathroom door.

"Milk what? I never ask for milk. Akaya, don't ever take whatever that person give to you or even put it into your mouth!"

"Why don't you drink it while it's still fresh…" Yukimura tried to persuade Akaya as fast as she could. It'd be bad if Sanada saw him.

"Of course." Without hesitation, Akaya opened the bottle's seal and drank all the milk with one gulp.

"Tarundoru! Don't drink it Akaya! It might be poisoned!" Sanada shrieked from the bathroom.

"Don't worry old man. It's just a bottle of mi-"

Akaya collapsed and died.

"Fufufu…" Yukimura quickly left. She was satisfied with her own job. Not she was the evilest person on the world, no need to ask Yanagi to check, and no one would ever steal her beloved Genichirou.

Sanada finally got out from the bathroom, with only towel covering his lower part of body. He screamed as he found the princess lying on the floor, breathless. "AKAYAAAAAAAA!"

["It's only me or Sanada's been made doing sort of fanservices?"

"Beat's me."

"It's 63% that Yukimura asked Niou to insert such a scene."

"What about the rest 47%?"

"Niou is doing this for his own amusement."

"Niou-kun…"

"Oi, Yagyuu, can you narrate from this part for me? I have to come out next."

"Huh? I thought you don't have any role besides being a narrator."

"I've just recently got it. Piyo."]

* * *

"Akaya, you're such a fool. Now you can't even run any lap …"

Sanada laid Akaya's body in a wooden coffin,

"I hope you can meet your parents, your father and your _real_ mother, in heaven. Though I'm doubt you'll be allowed to enter the heaven quickly. But I_ do_ really hope you'll meet your beloved ones _eventually_."

Sanada set fire on a torched he had prepared before. Because he's Japanese he would absolutely make a proper cremation, at least as proper as he could since he had been doing everything by himself.

He was about to burn piece of woods that were placed under the coffin when suddenly he heard unfamiliar noise.

Something, or someone, was coming.

"Watch out!"

A bicycle rushed towards Sanada in high speed.

"Wha?"

The biker tried to stop his bicycle but it was kinda too late so..

CRASH!

"Ouch!" Sanada groaned on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Orge. I didn't mean to hit you." The biker apologized.

Sanada got up. He felt pain all over his body. "It's, It's alright.,. and just call me Sanada. But, who are you, stranger?"

"Greetings, Sanada-san. I'm the forgotten charming prince. You can call me Jackal," The _prince charming_ bowed.

"Oh so you're prince… charming?" Sanada looked at Jackal from tip to toe then from toe to tip then from tip to toe again.

"Yes I am _prince charming_," Jackal grinned, he didn't feel irritated by Sanada's look. His teeth were indeed white compared to his dark skin. "It seems that you've completely forgotten about the existence of prince charming in every fairy tale."

"That's not what I mean. Well, I admit that I forgot about the prince charming thing. But, no offense, are you _really_ a prince charming? I mean, I thought prince charming is white and blonde and riding white horse."

["He's got the point. That's why I didn't agree Jackal's being the prince."]

"I _AM_ a prince charming," Jackal sweatdropped as Sanada stare him with oh-really?-look, he felt uneasy. "Well, I'm not white because I am Brazilian. Do not ask about my hair, please. And I'm riding bicycle because there's no white horse. Beside, it's easier to ride bicycle than to ride a horse."

["Puri, we're not allowed to bring real horse here."

"That's kind of disappointing nee. I have always wanted to see Jackal riding with horse. Fufu..]

"Anyway, I have to save the princess quickly before the poison spreads." Prince Jackal approached the coffin and opened it. "Uhm, what a.. beautiful..(?) princess."

"True," Sanada agreed half-heartedly. "So what are you going to do?"

"Since she was poisoned with milk, I think we should make him vomit it out."

Jackal placed his hand on Akaya's stomach. Maybe a little pressure could make her vomit the poisoned milk out. He also opened Akaya's mouth with his other hand so that the milk could go out easier.

However, suddenly a big tree fell onto Jackal. The poor Jackal tried not to fall on Akaya's body (and accidentally kiss her), but he unintentionally push Akaya's stomach and this too hard push on the stomach made Akaya burst the milk to Jackal's face that was only about 1 inch from hers.

Sanada froze; he was really shocked seeing what had just happened before his eyes.

Akaya coughed. "Ouch, my stomach hurts! Why can't you be more gentler with woman?"

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push it that hard." Jackal's face was wet because of the milk.

"Geez," Akaya got up and looked around. "Huh? Why I am inside a coffin?"

"It's because you were dead just now." Sanada finally recovered from his shock of seeing the accident. Anyway, he was really glad that the two didn't kiss.

"I? Dead? What do you mean?" She tried to think with her small brain and suddenly she gasped. "It can't be... I'm a zombie now?"

"It's not like that, Akaya…" Jackal tried to calm the princess down, but she was too busy with her own zombie-business so she could barely hear him.

"DAMN IT!" Yukimura grumbled. She actually had been hiding behind the tree. At first she only wanted to make sure that Sanada really cremated Akaya, but then the bald prince charming came out from nowhere and just now Akaya vomit out the poisoned milk and regained her consciousness, She was depressed, and this made she accidentally let her voice out a little too loud.

Sanada quickly turned to where the voice came from. And there, behind the tree, he saw his long lost love. "Yukimura!"

"Ge- Genichirou…" Yukimura tried to run away, but Sanada ran after her. These lovebirds ran in circle around Akaya and Jackal.

"Why's Yuki-mommy here? I don't know that she and Sanada old-man know each other," He looked at Jackal. "Who are you anyway? What'd happened when I was sleeping? Duh, I'm so confused."

"Yukimura!"

Finally Sanada could grab Yukimura's wrist and stop her from running away.

"Genichirou.. I.. I.."

"Yukimura…"

"Genichirou…"

Oh drama…

"Yukimura, speak to me! Why'd you leave me?"

"Genichiro.. I- I'm so sorry. I made a big mistake. I shouldn't have left you."

"Yukimura…"

"Please forgive me…"

"Of course. I'm not mad at you. And I'm now really happy you come back to me…"

"Genichirou…"

"uhm,, excuse me…" Jackal interrupted the two, "I do really feel bad interrupting you two. But please remember that there's a minor here." He pointed at Akaya, who was staring blankly at her stepmother and the ogre who had been _taking care_ of her for a while.

"Wha! You're still here!" Sanada shrieked, blushing furiously. "you two, 500 laps around the forest!"

"EEH?"

"NOW!"

"Y- yes sir!"

Akaya and Jackal hurriedly rushed leaving Sanada and Yukimura behind. They somehow knew that Sanada would have killed them if they had not started running.

"Fufufu.. don't be so harsh Genichurou. She's my _beloved_ daughter…"

"Eeh?" Sanada's face quickly turned from burning red to pale white.

At the end, no one knew the truth that Yukimura had been the one who had tried to kill Akaya. No one knew, except her own self and Yanagi, who didn't mind to keep his mouth shut. It was a _good data_ after all. Yukimura herself somehow had forgotten about the evilest person title.

Sanada remarried with Yukimura and together with their _beloved_ stepdaughter Akaya they returned to the castle. Prince Jackal also stayed with them and became Akaya's babysitter, though she insisted that she didin't need any. Yanagi still worked for Yukimura afterwards. Yagyuu the fabulous gentleman somehow gained his old life back after finished his punishment. Queen Marui rested in piece. Somehow, no one remembered about the king. Who was he anyway?

And all of them _finally_ lived happily ever after (?)

Puri.

THE END

* * *

[BACK STAGE]

"Otsukaresama deshita!" they shouted each other. It had been a really long and tiring play after all.

Akaya lied on floor; he was still wearing his dress. "Phew. That was soooo close! Jackal-senpai nearly kissed me!"

"I'm sorry Akaya, I didn't mean to." Jackal apologized to his junior, cleaning his face from the milk with wet towel.

"Nee Yanagi, was there really that kind of scene? The falling tree one." The tensai asked to Yanagi, the data man who always had answer for any question.

The data man shook his head. "There wasn't any. In addition, there wasn't that kind of property back then."

"The probably the tree was added on the very last time." Yagyuu assumed.

"Who took responsibility for the property? It was so careless putting thing that was easy to fall there!" Sanada asked a random 1st year member that was there to help together with the other non-regular member. "Weren't you guys who made and arranged the properties?"

The ichinen looked very scared as he was asked. It was _the_ Sanada who asked him after all. "Uh.. Y-yes, we did, fukubuchou. B- But we did it according to Niou-senpai's instruction-de yansu."

"Niou?"

"Speaking of the devil, where's him?"

They looked each other. They'd just realized that Niou hadn't been there from the very beginning.

"Somehow I fell bad…"

* * *

"Say, Niou-san.."

"Puri?"

"Did you even play a role in that play?"

"Of course I did. That's why I exchanged position with Yagyuu."

"So what were you?"

"Tree."

"…"

"…"

"_That_ tree?"

"Yep."

"…"

"What?"

"No. It's just too bad that they didn't kiss."

"True. I should have pushed Jackal harder…"

* * *

**That's it. If you still don't get it, Niou actually hid inside (I think) the tree and fell on Jackal on purpose.**

**Btw, just wanna tell you, the person who talked with Niou in the end of this chapter was the same person who he had called back then in the chapter 1. It's my OC. tehe.  
**

**Yanagi's data about Akaya was true. It's from the 40.5 fanbook translated by fanbook community on LJ  
**

**oh, and last chapter's information about Yukimura's diseases was taken from FET (Fruity Explosive Translation). I think it is also based on fanbook.  
**

**the 'de yansu' ichinen is a cannon character. it's not an OC. he appeared in the manga and in the new prince of tennis as well. his name is Urayama Shiita (If I'm not wrong)**

**thanks for reading and please review :)**

**special thanks to Cysil-Requiem who kindly replied last time.**

**next time probably will take some time since I don't really have idea what to write next. hoho, I'm suffering writer's block right now. any idea? If you have any, fell free to post it to me~ I'll really appreciate it. XD  
**


	4. Ch3: I hate him messing with the data

**Thanks for clicking, reading and following this story until this far. Here I present you: the third chapter. It's not as long as the previous one, I'm kinda afraid you will be bored by reading long chapter so I tried to make a shorter one. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Prince of Tennis series nor its characters. However, I do own **_**the**_** notebook, Marui's lollipop, the stolen cookies and my nameless OC.**

**Forgive me for any grammatical error. Critiques are always loved though.

* * *

**

**Ch3: I hate him messing with the data book**

It was a random peaceful day. The Rikkaidai tennis club regulars had just finished their usual after school training. They were gathering in the clubroom.

There was not any particular activity.

Yukimura and Sanada were discussing about upcoming training menu and how to improve the non-regulars' skills.

Marui was stocking up his sugar needs by eating sweets, which had been given by his fangirls earlier.

Jackal was reading the latest issue of a certain monthly sport magazine titled 'The King of Tennis'.

Niou was lying on a couch lazily, half-sleeping with earphones connected to his ipod.

Yagyuu was packing his bag, preparing to go home soon.

Yanagi, as usual, was scribing things down on his notebook with amazing speed.

And Akaya, had nothing to do, was watching his data-maniac senpai.

"Say, Yanagi-senpai…"

"What?" Yanagi replied without even looking to the only junior.

"What do you write in that notebook?" Akaya asked, still staring at Yanagi.

"A lot of stuff." Yanagi answered shortly.

"Such as?" Akaya asked again.

Yanagi finally stopped writing and looked back to Akaya. "Record of tennis matches and our practices, information about tennis players." He explained not in specific way.

"Hmm…" Akaya nodded with his point finger tipped on his chin, the data book sound very interesting. "May I read it?"

"…"

Everyone, who had been busy doing this and that some moments ago, looked at Ayaka and Yanagi. Yukimura and Sanada stopped talking. Marui froze with a huge lollipop stuck in his mouth, Jackal stopped reading, Niou put off his earphones, and Yagyuu stopped putting his belongings into his bag.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just 'no'," Yanagi suddenly stood up and grabbed his own bag next to him. "I still have an appointment after this, now excuse me." He put the notebook in his bag and left.

"Huh?" Akaya was confused with Yanagi's sudden left.

"Well, Akaya.." Yukimura approached his youngest teammate. "Renji will never ever show what he had written in his notebook to anybody, not even to me nor Genichirou."

Sanada nodded silence.

"The probability of Renji letting us to touch his notebook is… 0.00000001%" Niou imitated Yanagi.

"Aah.. I also want to see what inside that notebook." Marui licked his lollipop.

"I'm doubt we can see it." Yagyuu's glasses glinted as he turned away to lock his locker.

Jackal sighed, starting to read his magazine again. "The day we could read that notebook will probably like _dream comes true_."

That was how they closed the topic about Yanagi's notebook and they quickly forgot about it.

No one bothered to talk about the notebook again until several days later…

The dream _did_ come true!

* * *

Akaya finished his training a bit early than usual and went to the clubroom alone. Yanagi had told him earlier that they would held a meeting to talk about club's necessities, so the 2 year regular decided to take some rest there while waiting for his senpais.

And there, as he entered the empty clubroom, he found a notebook laid on a desk near the lockers. It was green and on the front cover, there was Yanagi's name.

"Wow! Yanagi-senpai's notebook!" He cheered as he realized what he had just taken. Then he looked around, "Yanagi-senpai won't mind if peek a little, right?"

He opened the book excitedly, and on the first page, some words were written in thick bold tint:

**THIS AWESOME TOP SECRET NOTEBOOK IS PROPERTY OF THE MOST AWESOME DATA MASTER OF THE CENTURY, YANAGI RENJI  
(RIKKAIDAI FUZOKU MIDDLE SCHOOL CLASS 3-F #19)**

"What the?" Akaya blinked as he read the very first page. After recovering from his small shock, he proceeded to next page.

**HOW TO USE**

**I**

A person whose name is written in this notebook will not die, at least not because the name is written in this notebook.

If the person's basic information is not written in 9.184879124 minutes after the name was written, nothing will happen. The said person will not die, not because of this notebook.

"Death note?" Akaya mumbled to himself. He was about to read the 3rd pharagraph when suddenly the door opened.

Niou, Marui, Yagyuu, and Jackal walked in. They had just finished their double match. Seeing the brat was frozen in shock as if he had just seen ghost, they approach Akaya.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" Jackal asked in worry.

"Oi? Akaya? " Marui waved his hand in front of Akaya's face. "Akaya- what's that?" He exclaimed as soon as he noticed the thing that Akaya was holding.

"It looks like Yanagi's notebook." Yagyuu's glasses glinted (again) as he said his opinion.

"REALLY?" Marui took the notebook from Akaya's hand.

"Hey!" Akaya complained as Marui took the notebook.

"Did you steal it?" Marui teased.

"Of course no!" Akaya pouted.

"Whatever," Niou cut, an evil smirk was drawn with his lips. "Let's read it together."

"Is it okay if we read it? I mean we don't have Yanagi's permission." Jackal sweatdroped, trying to remind his teammates what had happened some days ago, but no one paid attention to him.

"Let's see..," Niou read the notebook from behind Marui's back. He was taller than the redhead anyway, so it wasn't hard to do so. "_How to use_?"

"It looks like death note." Jackal commented as he read it too.

"Screw this up! Let's see more interesting part!" Marui turned the pages.

"More interesting part?" Akaya asked with confused expression,

"The players' data." Marui grinned to his kouhai.

"Let's see…" Yagyuu mumbled as he skimmed through the notebook. "Practice records, intra-school rank matches, region tournament, national tournament…"

"His handwriting is really tidy and neat." Marui commented.

"I think it IS obviously tidier and neater than yours, Marui-senpai." Akaya smirked as he teased his senpai.

Marui popped a bubble. "Don't say as if your handwriting was readable! It's as horrible as your hair! Plus there are waaaay to many kanji errors!"

"Hey hey. You two please stop." Jackal tried to calm down the two.

"Here it is! The regulars' data. Puri." Niou said, he didn't really care about Akaya and Marui's fight, they were always like that anyway. Why bothered?

"Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School tennis team's **th captain: Yukimura Seiichi,," Yagyuu started to read it loud so that the other could hear him.

"Did you just call me?"

The five regulars froze. Yukimura and Sanada were standing on the door. No one had realized that the two had come.

"Bu-buchou! Fu- fukubuchou!" Akaya gasped.

"Did you just call me? I'm pretty sure I heard my name." Yukimura looked at Yagyuu (since it had been Yagyuu who said his name) then his blue eyes spotted something interesting in the gentleman's hand. "Is that.. Renji's?"

The five nodded.

He smiled. "I see. It's interesting. I wanna know what he has written it that book as well. Please continue."

"Tarundoru." Sanada mumbled under his breathe. He knew that it was wrong, reading Yanagi's notebook without permission. However, since he also wanted to know about it, he didn't stop his fellows. (Actually, he couldn't, because Yukimura had said that he wanted to know as well.)

**Yukimura Seiichi**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-C #21  
Date of birth: March 5th, Pisces  
Blood type: A  
Often visited place in school: the campus flowerbed, rooftop garden  
E-mail: snowwhite_sei(a)hotme,co,jp

(*)Hates chemistry because the chemical smell reminds him of hospital

Using headband:  
53.23532186% - to prevent sweat streams down his gorgeous face  
21.54315% - just a fashion signature  
13.52352% - because it looks good on him

Always smiling:  
74.3523% - in order to make the other scared in different way (much like Seigaku's Fuji)  
13.4324% - because he's always happy  
2.21421% - something is wrong with his face's muscles (much because of his illness)

"Eeh.. I think this's not really related to tennis." Marui went pale; somehow, Yukimura's current smile scared them.

"Fufufu… Marui, continue it."

"Y- yes, sir."

**Sanada Genichirou**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-A #10  
Date of birth: May 21st, Taurus  
Blood type: A  
Often visited place in school: Japanese-style room  
E-mail: fuurinkazanrocks(a)yapoo,co,jp

(*)Suck at fashion trends  
(*)It is said that he _used to be_ handsome and hot

Wearing cap:  
46.34633% - to prevent heatstroke  
45.96325% - simply because he love cap  
2.35261% - fashion signature (but I'm doubt it is. Since he has no fashion-sense)

Fuurinkainzanrai  
100% - because he's addicted by ancient Japanese

"…"

It seemed that it was the worst idea to read the data when the said person was there. If Sanada had been bringing his katana, they were quite sure that he would have cut the data book into pieces.

"Should we continue?" Jackal asked nervously.

"Sure." Yukimura smiled, he did neither really care about the now-covered-with-murderous-black-aura Sanada nor about his scared-to-death teammates.

**Kirihaya Akaya**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 2-D #6  
Date of birth: September 25th, Libra  
Blood type: O  
Often visited place in school: tennis court  
E-mail: eigosucks(a)hotme,co,jp

(*)Very bad at English  
(*)Good at Japanese, but suck when it comes to kanji  
(*)Obsession: defeating big three  
(*)Becomes very sensitive when being called 'seaweed hair', especially if it is originally said in English

Chances of falling asleep in certain classes:  
100% - falling asleep in English class  
50% - falling asleep in another classes  
0% - falling asleep in P.E. class

Red eyes mode:  
the most illogical way to explain it is dirt gets into his eyes

Devil mode:  
can't be explained yet

"So there is something that Renji can't explain. This is interesting. Fufufu…"

"Mada mada dane. Puri." Niou imitated Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma, pretending that he was wearing cap.

**Yagyuu Hiroshi**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-A #20  
Date of birth: October 19th, Libra  
Blood type: A  
Often visited place in school: student council room  
E-mail: thegentleman(a)laserbeam,org  
Personal blog: laserbeam,org

(*)Has no worst subject  
(*)Cleans his room daily  
(*)Dislikes haunted house  
(*)Uses his allowance at fundraising

About his glasses:  
45.63% - it's a fake because he can still play tennis match well without it

Meeting him inside or outside school:  
50% - it's not _the real_ him

Akaya giggled. "In another word, it's 50% that it's Niou-senpai."

"Niou-kun, do you impersonate me_ that_ often?" Yagyuu turned to his double partner; the said person looked away and whistled.

"Shall we continue?"

**Kuwahara Jackal**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-I #12  
Date of birth: November 3rd, Scorpio  
Blood type: O  
Often visited place in school: staff room, reference room  
E-mail: jackal_kuwahara(a)gleemail,co,jp

(*)Loves enka  
(*)Spends most of his allowance on Marui and Akaya

About his head:  
50% - he regularly shaves it  
50% - It is _naturally_ bald

"That's it?"

"I think so…"

"It's quite… short?"

"Who cares?"

"Who's next?"

"Uhm, Marui Bunta…"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Can't we just skip it?"

"No."

**Marui Bunta**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-B #16  
Date of birth: April 20th, Aries  
Blood type: B  
Often visited place in school: home economics room  
E-mail: bunbun(a)gleemail,co,jp

(*)Master at baking cakes (although 99.99% I'm sure he'll eat his handmade cakes by himself)  
(*)Lack of stamina  
(*)Somehow has a rapid fanBOY named Akutogawa Jirou

Possibility of chocking bubblegum during tennis match: 0.000000000000000001%

Self-proclaiming genius:  
99.99% - because he feels so

Consequences of eating too much sweets:  
34.54545445% - sugar high  
32.521% - toothache  
29.53162% - obesities

Marui pouted as Akaya laughed hard.

"Oh, you do have a _fanboy,_ Marui-senpai."

"Well, well," Yagyuu tried to calm down Marui, whose face was now nearly as red as his hair. "At least you won't die of chocking bubblegum as you _did _back then in the play. Yanagi-kun guarantees it."

"I think we should quickly finish reading this before Ranji comes back." It was now Sanada's turn to read. "Yanagi…Renji? Renji wrote data on himself?"

"Let's hear what he wrote about himself." Yukimura smiled in excitement.

**Yanagi Renji**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-F #19  
Date of birth: June 4th, Gemini  
Blood type: A  
Often visited place in school: library  
E-mail: yanagi_renji(a)yapoo,co,jp

(*)Master at mental math, haiku, Go, Japanese chess, tea ceremony  
(*)Has the same strange hobby as Seigaku's Inui Sadaharu: inventing _healthy_ drinks  
(*)NEVER EVER puts his data book _carelessly_

Being locked inside a nearby toilet by _someone _while the rest of his team read this notebook – 100%

Has just successfully managed to get out from the toilet and is heading to the clubroom - 98.421%

"Huh? I don't understa-"

The door was suddenly opened. It was Yanagi.

"Sorry I am late. Somehow I couldn't get out from the restroom." He said, much to everyone's confuse.

"Late for what?" Jackal asked, trying to buy some time for the others to hide the book.

"For our meeting, of course," Yanagi noticed his team mates' strange behaviour. "What are you _hiding_ from me?"

'Uh..." No one could answer.

"What's that?" Yanagi asked again.

"Well, Renji," Finally the captain spoke up. "Akaya found your notebook and we… read it."

Yukimura showed the notebook.

"That's…"

'We're really sorry. I know that we shouldn't." Sanada apopogized.

"not…"

"Oh, Yanagi-senpai, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't give me permission to but I still-"

"mine…"

"Yours what?" Everyone's eyes widened, except Yukimura, because he just wouldn't do such a thing, and Yanagi's, first because he wouldn't be surprised by his own words and second because his eyes were closed.

"That's not mine." Yanagi repeated calmly.

"No way. It really looks like yours!" Marui exclaimed.

Yanagi took out _his_ data book from his bag. "See. This one IS mine. That's not."

"Then... Then whose book this is?" Akaya stared at the book in Yukimura's hand.

"Let me see." Yanagi took the fake data book and read it. He smirked. "I assume you were reading _my_ data when I arrived here. I think you should finish reading this until the very end." He handed the book to Akaya.

Akaya read it. "Oh, there's still another data under Yanagi-senpai's. It's… Niou-senpai's?"

"Read it." Yukimura ordered.

**Niou Masaharu**

Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School, class 3-B #14  
Date of birth: December 4th, Sagittarius  
Blood type: AB  
Often visited place in school: rooftop  
E-mail: petenshipuri(a)hotme,co,jp

(*)There is not much specific data on him

The possibility of the readers of this book being tricked again – 100%

The possibility of him having run away by now – 100%

**P.S. this book is 100% a fake. However the data in this notebook is really the truth even this is just a trick. So**_**, trick, fake, or truth?**_**  
P.S.S. I pity you for being tricked.**

"Where's Niou?"

They looked around, but the trickster was nowhere to found.

"If I'm not wrong, he wasn't even here from the very first time I got in."

"TARINDORU! NIOU!"

* * *

"That was very amusing." Niou laughed as he took a bite of chocolate chip cookies he had stole before from Marui. Of course, the victim had not realized at all.

"Is it okay if you stay here? I mean, they'll easily find you here after everything that's written about you in that book." A girl approached him.

"it's okay. They won't really believe the data after all." He looked at small house near the tennis courts. Probably Sanada was getting mad right now.

"I did leave a P.S. though…" The girl mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyway it took 2 days to write that silly book so I'm expecting a full mark at tomorrow's math test."

"Okay, okay."

"Well then, I'm leaving. It's getting late. You have to _pay_ for this too." A moment later, she disappeared behind the only door there.

"Puri." Niou still watched at the far away clubroom. He predicted, soon the regulars would look for him like crazy…

* * *

**That's it. I put an OC there, since it's easier this way to write, explaining what Niou was doing. If you haven't understand it yet, she was the one who wrote the fake data book (that's the reason why it is written in tidy handwriting. Well, personally I think Yanagi's original handwriting should be neat and tidy) What do you think? Please give me your opinion.**

**Some of the data are based on fanbook and some are from my own random predictions. The emails and Yagyuu's blog are fake of course XD (Pardon the (a) and comas because if I write it with 'at' symbol and dots the emails will disappear)  
**

**The **_**trick, fake, or truth?**_** Idea was popped in my head as my shuffled mp3 player played the song when I was writing this chapter.**

**Last words, thanks for reading and please review :D**


	5. Interlude

**-Interlude-**

Dear readers, thank you so much for reading until this far. There won't be any story in this part, but I do really hope you will kindly spend some minutes reading this, of course if you're not busy :D

There are some points related to the story I wanna share with you:

First, as you have realized before, each chapter are not and will not be related each other (except the ones that divided into parts). However, there is probability of mentioning some events in previous chapters. (Just like in chapter 3, Yagyuu mentioned about the play that had been in chapter 2)

Second is about the timeline and setting. It doesn't really matter actually, but I set it in the interval after the national tournament and before U-17 camp.

Third: OCs. I'm using some OCs here. Don't worry, they are only side characters that will pop here and there if needed. I decided to make a constant OCs so that we won't need a lot of random passer by inside the story.

So far there are 4 OCs that have appeared in this story (I don't really intend to make another if it isn't really urgently needed)

"Ichinen A, Ichinen B, and Ichinen C" (first year, tennis club members) they are just like Seigaku's Ichinen trio with one acts like Horio. They'll mostly act as passer by during the club activity.

"Classmate A" (girl, third year class B). She once mentioned as "her (Niou's) classmate" in the first chapter. In this story, she (more or less) acts as Niou's assistant. She constantly showed up in the end of the previous 3 chapter: the one Niou called in ch1 and the one who talked with him at the end of ch 2 and 3.  
I put her in this story because it's way easier for me to explain Niou's pranks through their short chats. Also, I think he naturally needs someone to backup him (especially when he's skipping class. haha) Since evil prankster will mostly co-operate with evil assistant, she agrees to help him through some deals, e.g. e.g. Niou will help him during the upcoming math test or something like that.  
Now I want to ask you, is it okay to keep her in this story? If it's 'no', I'll somehow find another way to explain Niou's pranks (though I'm sure it'll be hard *sweatdrops*). If it's 'yes', well, maybe I'll give her a name ;)

I also want to ask a little help here. I'm kinda confused about the way they call each other. The following are the ones that I use so far:  
Yukimura – calls Sanada as 'Genichirou' and Yanagi as'Renji', the rest are just called with their last name, except Akaya and Jackal who are called by their first name.  
Sanada – not really different from Yukimura, thought I think he called Yukimura 'Yukimura', not 'Seiichi'.  
Yanagi – more or less the same with Yukimura and Sanada, with Yukimura's last name and Sanada's first name.  
Marui, Niou, Jackal – call everyone with last name, except Akaya (and Jackal for Marui and Niou), sometimes call Yukimura and Sanada as buchou and fukubuchou  
Yagyuu – does call Niou with '–kun' suffix, but I'm not really sure if he calls the other in that way too.  
Akaya – calls Yukimura and Sanada as buchou and fukubuchou, the others are called by their last name with '–senpai' suffix (except Jackal-senpai).

Please correct me if I wrong.

Thanks for reading, and please tell me your opinion.

Sincerely,  
EstaticPetenshi

Spoiler: I'll mostly hold another cross-dressing event next chapter ;9


	6. Ch4: I hate him bringing the make up kit

**Hey there! Sorry for the late update. I hope you don't get angry.**

**Thanks for reading, following and favoring this story until now! *bows***

**Special thanks for the reviews, especially about the interval part! They're really helpful. From now I make Yukimura call Sanada 'Sanada' *bows even deeper***

**This chapter is dedicated to all the readers! **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis nor it's character nor Sanada's house (and everything inside it including the dojo) nor Sailor Moon nor Princess Kaguya nor Hermione Granger of Harry Potter nor Medusa of Percy Jackson nor Edward Cullen of Twilight Saga. (wow, this part become very long!)**  
**But I do own the make up kits, the costumes, the cosplay shop, the boxes, the hand phone and the photos XD**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical error, my English is bad yet I still dare to write a story in English. *shot* (Reason? I'm worse at my native language *sweatdrops*)  
**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch4: I hate him bringing the make up kits**

"_So it's decided. We're having a special training at Sanada's house this weekend."_

That had been what Yukimura-buchou had said some days ago and that was the reason why the regulars gathered at Sanada's house.

Why Sanada's?

More accurately, it was at _Sanada's house's dojo_. For once in while, Yukimura wanted his teammates to have different kind of training, including mediation, which the captain thought was really needed to make them play _calmer, _especially Akaya.

The training went successfully; in fact, they trained until late.

"Thanks for the hard work, everyone." Yukimura smiled happily, the practice had gone so smoothly without any trouble.

"It's getting late now. I think we should go home soon." Yagyuu stated as he looked through a nearby window. It was about 10 P.M. now.

"I'm sooooooo hungry. We haven't eaten anything for more than 4 hours," Marui complained, as well as his stomach. "Why weren't we allowed to eat? Can I have something to eat now?"

Training without eating had been held especially for Marui. Actually, the training hadn't been too rough to make someone starve to death, in fact, the others could have bear it with only water and no food. However, since Marui was Marui… He was Marui after all.

Marui's full of hope look somehow made Sanada feel uneasy. "My family is in vacation, so I think it's okay if you stay here tonight. And I'll prepare some snacks for you. I think you better call your family now."

"Oh, it's no need for that, Sanada. We've told our family that we're having a sleep over from the very beginning." Yukimura chuckled and Sanada gave him confused look.

"It's 100% that you would let us stay here," Yanagi explained, smiling to his confused best friend. "Each of us has even prepared pajamas. So don't worry about lending us your clothes."

"Yay! Sleep over! Snacks!" Marui cheered, his hands punched the air several time.

"Ya –Argh!" Akaya suddenly groaned as he was about to joined his senpai cheering around. "My legs got cramps." He cried. He wasn't used to kneel for such a long period so it was really natural to have cramps.

Being the most kindhearted of the team, Jackal help Akaya

"Tarundoru!" Sanada actually really wanted to told the 2nd year to do laps, but since he knew that Akaya couldn't run with those cramped legs he only said his signature catchphrase. "Well then, I think we should take a bath first. I'll prepare the water."

"All of us taking bath together?" Niou went random with a pervert grin on his face, causing him get a smack on the head from Yagyuu.

"No way!"

* * *

Sanada's house was really a Japanese house. Wooden furniture, slide doors, tatami in every room, even a wooden bathtub. There was also a _furrinkazan _banner on the living room's wall that showed how Sanada family really worshiped Sun Tzu's art of war.

Sanada had just finished taking a bath. Since it was a tradition to let the guess take a bath first, it had taken quite long time waiting for his turn that happened to be the last.

Everyone had gathered in the living room as Sanada arrived there. Akaya, Marui and Niou lied lazily on the tatami covered floor, eating the snacks. Jackal was also eating the snack, but he wasn't lying on the tatami like the others. Yanagi and Yanguu were playing shogi, with Yukimura watching them playing. On the opposite side of the sliding door where Sanada was standing now, there was a big black box and some smaller boxes on it. Sanada knew that they belonged to one of his family members.

"Sanada. We've waiting for you." Yukimura looked up as Sanada walked in.

"What's that?" Sanada pointed at the boxes.

"Our sleep over property." Yukimura answered in enthusiasm.

"I've been wandering about those boxes as well. What do you mean by property, Murabuchou?" Akaya asked as he rolled over and now he was lying on his stomach.

"Say, Renji. What people usually do on sleep over?" Yukimura asked to the data master Yanagi instead of answering Akaya's question.

"People usually play games. _Some_ of them make over each other," Yanagi answered.

"Exactly. However, sadly," Everyone knew that Yukimura wasn't sad at all nor even a little disappointed because of a this-gonna-be-so-fun-and-I'll-certainly-enjoy-this smile on his face. "Since it's late now. I think we should merge those two activities into one."

Something bad was coming.

"uhm.. What do you mean?" Jackal asked. Yukimura's words were really confusing and something scary would surely happen soon, but Yukimura himself was even more scarier.

"In short, we're having a make over contest!" Yukimura still smiled happily.

"But Yukimura, make over is for girls!" Marui complained.

The captain only gave a simple smile as his reply. The genius who seemed at least not idiot enough not to understand Yukimura's smile turned pale.

"Ne- never mind."

Yagyuu raised his hand to gained Yukimura's attention. "Pardon, but we don't have the make up kits. How can we do that make over thing?"

"Fufufu… Don't worry I have them prepared." Yukimura pointed at the small boxes. "I also have some costumes." He points at the big box,

Everyone was worried now although Yukimura had told the not to. Actually they became more worried because he said so.

"You… have costumes?" Sanada asked in disbelieving.

"No no. It's Niou who prepared this."

Everyone looked at the trickster.

"I just rent them from a cosplay shop I often visit," He snorted. "And the make up kits are my sister old ones. It's not expired _yet_ so it's ok to use them."

"Nah, let's start now. We're wasting of time. I've arranged everything. Now everyone let's draw some lots." Yukimura took out a glass with some small pieces of folded paper in it. Each of them took a paper, except Yukimura himself and Niou, who was busy opening the big box's lock.

"A-1." Sanada read his paper after unfolded it.

"I got C-2." Marui read.

"Mine is A-2." Akaya read.

"B-1." Yanagi read.

"B-2." Jackal read.

"It's C-1." The last person, Yagyuu read.

"Now let's divide into 3 groups: A, B, and C. Let's see, Sanada-Akaya, Yagyuu-Marui, and Renji-Jackal," Yukimura continued. "The ones who got #1 will be the model, and #2 will be the artist."

Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu became pale. In opposite, their partners sighed in relief.

"What about Niou-kun?"

Niou, who had just opened the door and now was selecting the costumes look at his double partner. He smirked slyly. "I'll help Yukimura judge."

"We'll decided what you're gonna be. You don't mind, right?" Yukimura asked with his do-not-even-dare-to-object smile.

"Team A," The captain looked at Sanada and Akaya. "Since it's Sanada, I think it should be Japanese styled. How about… Princess Kaguya?"

"Who?" Akaya asked confusedly.

"Princess Kaguya, the moon princess." Yukimura repeated as he added a little more explanation.

"Like Sailor Moon?" Akaya asked again. He was so clueless.

"Uh.. Yes, I think. But she wears kimono instead of sailor uniform."

"I see!"

"Good. You have a bunch of kimono, don't you, Niou?" Yukimura asked to the trickster, a.k.a. partner in crime.

"Of course." Niou answered, then he mumbled to himself, "I should have prepared Sailor Moon's uniform. Too bad. Puri."

"Next. Team B." He turned to Yagyuu and Marui. "Yagyuu will be… Hermione Granger! I just don't want to ruin your nerd looks, you know…"

Yagyuu was speechless. Marui patted his partner.

"Don't worry Yagyuu. My genius skill will turn you into _gentlewoman_."

"…"

"Last but not least, team C," It was Yanagi and Jackal's turn now. "Renji, huh? It's kinda hard to decide a character with eyes shut."

"how about a character whose eyes are not shown?" Niou suggested his idea.

"Such as?"

"Medusa?"

"That's perfect!" Yukimura turned to Jackal with extremely happy yet more extremely scary smile. "You can make the image based on the Percy Jackson series."

"It's settled now. You guys will be working in 3 different room. Each room for each team. Only the artists who are allowed to leave the room to take necessities. The time limit is 1 hour. Ready! Get set! Go!"

* * *

Finally, after 1 hour, the judgment time came. Yukimura, Niou, Akaya, Marui and Jackal were ready in the living room, waiting for the models' cat- uh- _tennis player_ walk.

"Let's start with… team C! Please welcome: Yanagi Renji the Medusa."

Yanagi walked in. He is surprisingly tanned with heart shaped sunglasses covering his eyes. Top of his head, as well as his hair was covered by shocking pink towel, which was made into turban. He also wearing bathrobe with matching color and a pair of fluffy rabbit sandals.

Marui and Akaya tried their best not to laugh seeing the data master in such a state.

"Mind to explain, Jackal?" Yukimura turned to the said person.

"Uhm. The sunglasses, it's the only available sunglasses so I have no choice but made him wear it. For the turban, I couldn't find a long enough cloth to make it so I used a towel instead. For the bathrobe and sandals, I used them to match the towel turban. And I just love tan color for his skin." Jackal explained. "The title is... _Medusa after Sunbathing_… I think.."

"How about the snakes hair?" Niou asked. Medusa had hair of snakes, everyone knew that.

Yanagi undid his turban and revealed a dusty blond curly hair in big braids with white and pink ribbons. The end of his hair did look like snakes' head.

"Piyo. I think it explain everything. Next! Team B's Yagyuu Hermione!"

Yagyuu walked in, still in his steady posture. He would still have looked like a gentleman if he hadn't head oversize fake breasts. (Which made Niou laughed his pants off) His hair was extremely curly, it was AFRO. There're some teeth seen between his crimson red lips. He wear white shirt with rikkai tie, black vest, black mini skirt, black boots and vampire cloak.

"Marui. What's with that afro and vampire teeth and vampire cloak? You're abusing my fave character on HP." Yukimura commented, so he was Hermione's fan?

"Let me explain it." Marui popped his signature green apple colored bubble. "About the hair. I know I _a bit_ overdid it. But' it's okay right? C'mon, it's still _curly._ The teeth, isn't it said that she once had a squirrel's teeth?"

"Yes, but it's incisors, not canine teeth!"

"Too bad about it, I only found a vampire teeth. That's why, to match it, I made him wear vampire cloak instead of wizard cloak. I called it: _Hermione Granger is obviously Edward Cullen's Fan, Team Edward Rocks! _Isn't in genius?"

"Okay, I think it's bearable." Yukimura still twitched a bit ibehind his smile everytime he saw Yagyuu.

"Should we proceed to the last one?" Niou squeaked, a bit afraid of his captain expression.

"Sure."

"Okay then. Last one, Team A with Princess Sanada Genichirou of the Moon!"

"…"

Sanada did not appear.

"Akaya, where's Sanada?" Jackal asked the seaweed hair head.

"Uhm.. Fukubuchou said that he better do hara-kiri than tennis player walking with that outfit." Akaya explained with sad face. "Although I have done my best."

Yukimura saw his favorite kouhai's sad face and inside his heart, he made sure to make Sanada suffer for making Akaya sad. "It's okay, Akaya. Let me handle this. Sanada."

No answer.

"Sanada,"

Still no answer.

"Sanada."

Finally a shadow appeared behind the door.

"Come in."

"Y- yes, Sir," Sanada nervously replied.

Sanada walked in. He wore layers of colorful kimono. Red, green, blue, white, yellow, and many more. His whole head was covered with a big golden fan.

"Sanada, put down that fucking fan. I can't see your face." Niou demanded.

"No."

"Fukubuchou…"

"No."

"Sanada."

"O- okay."

He finally agreed when it came to be Yukimura who asked him. He slowly put down the fan, much to reveal a golden moon symbol on his forehead and his hair, which was blond and was tied into buns.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone burst into laugh. It was really _Sailor Moon in Kimono._

"Should I explain?" Akaya asked.

"No need for that, Akaya," Yukimura replied, wiping his tears of laughter. "I think we all know who the winner is…"

* * *

Latter in the midnight…

A certain handphone of a certain girl got a mail from a certain trickster.

Sender: Niou M.

Subject: Could you do me a favor? Puri.

* * *

The following Monday, hundreds photos of the cross dressed Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu were sold among the students.

After all, Niou needed money to pay the rent for the costumes.

* * *

**That's it. This is the shortest chapter of this story so far O.o**

**Niou x Yukimura = doom. Agree? XD  
**

**Sorry if they are OOC, especially Yukimura.**

**No offense for Hermione's fan. I'm also her big fan.  
**

**And I'm Team Jacob! XP  
**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Critiques are loved!**

**P.S. I wrote a new fic about ShiraishixOC and a Rikkaidai oneshot. please check it in my profile if you haven't read them yet. :D**


	7. Ch5: I hate him making candies

**Whoa, sorry for the extreme late of update. **

**disclaimer: I do not own POT nor its characters. (nor Teletubies, I think. Sorry I don't really know how to type it. no offense!)  
**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and typos. I didn't really recheck this because it's really late now.**

**Ok, let's save the chit-chat for later, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch5: I hate him making unbelievably sweet candies **

Yet another peaceful morning...

"Marui-kun!"

Some girls called. The said red head, who was about entering the school gate, stopped and turned to see his fangirls.

"What's up?" He asked, a big bubble of his morning apple bubblegum stuck on his lips.

"Marui-kun, do you know that there's a new candy shop downtown?" said one of the girls.

The bubble popped as his violet eyes widened in excitement. "Huh? Really?"

The girls giggled. Oh, _Marui-kun_ was so cute, wasn't he?

"Yep. And guess what, we bought you some of that store's special candy."

Now Marui's eyes were sparkling.

"Here, Marui-kun. We hope you like it."

One of them handed a small light blue pocket. Marui peeked through the semi-transparent warp. It was full of colorful candies!

"Aw thank you! I love you!" He thanked the girls, didn't really realize that he had just said love to them. Then he walked away as he saw Jackal, approached his partner and proceed to the school building together, leaving the squealing fangirls.

It was so great! The morning practice was canceled for unknown reason. Thanked to it, he could pay attention the lessons without getting sleepy nor accidentally falling asleep in class. Somehow he passed math and science tests with pretty good marks. There were also his favorite subjects: music (he liked it because he could laughed at a certain silver haired classmate's senseless of music) and home economics (YAY for the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies!).

And he still had a pocket full of candies to eat before afternoon practice.

* * *

Afternoon practice.

"Where's Marui?" Sanada asked his teammates, he was kinda angry. He always looked like he was angry actually. "He's already late for 5 minutes."

"4 minutes and 51 seconds to be exact." Yanagi, being himself, corrected.

Sanada looked at the data master, barely sighed. "Okay, 4 minutes and 51-"

"It's 4 minutes and 54 seconds now." Yanagi corrected again.

"4 minutes and 54 sec-"

"56 seconds."

"Geez, let's just say 4 minutes and some seconds."

"It's 5 minutes now."

"…"

"…"

"Well," Yukimura kindly cut the silence. He was still smiling though everyone knew he was now a bit irritated. "No matter how long it is, he's still late and that's a fact."

Sanada coughed. "Right, I'll tell him to run 50 laps."

"But fukubuchou, it's only 5 minutes late." Akaya squeaked. It was rare for him to take Marui's side, but if it had been him, he really had not wanted to run 50 laps only because 5 minutes late.

"5 minutes and 33 seconds." Again, it was Yanagi.

Akaya blinked. "5 minutes and 33-"

"5 minutes and 38 seconds."

"5 minutes and 38-"

"5 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Geez, whatever Yanagi-senpai. It's still 5 minutes and blah blah blah."

Yanagi stared closed-eyes-ly at his junior. Dang, he lost!

"Uhm, I agree with Akaya. It's only 5 minutes..," Jackal looked at Yanagi, "and some minutes."

"Then, how about you look for him?" Yukimura asked, still with a creepy smile.

Jackal and Akaya exchanged glance. "We'll. Let's go Akaya."

"Yes, senpai."

The two of the left.

"I guess we'll go help them." Yagyuu went after Jackal and Akaya, dragging along Niou.

"Puri."

The another two left.

"Now, we can't even start practice with only three of us…"

* * *

"Aah, I wonder where's Marui-senpai. I'm tired." Akaya whined, they had been searching for Marui for almost one hour. Now he was late for approximately 1 hour 3 minute and some seconds.

"How can you become tired only by walking around school for one hour? Brat!" Niou grinned.

Akaya pouted, Niou grinned even wider in exchange.

"We've searched to every restroom inside the building, classes he might attend, infirmary, canteen, rooftop…" Yagyuu, completely ignoring the trickster and his kouhai, recalled places they had visited, but so far they hadn't found the missing self-proclaimed tensai.

"How about gymnasium?" Jackal tried to give idea.

"Let's go there."

* * *

At gymnasium.

"WOHOOO!"

A certain red head was bouncing on a trampoline.

"Here we go, genius moon sault!" He exclaimed as a lot of girls cheered.

They searching team, consisted of 4 tennis club regulars, entered the crowd in gymnasium.

"What's happening here?" Akaya asked to random student. It was so crowded that he had to shout.

"It's Marui! He's doing some acrobat performances!"The random student answered.

"Oh, finally we found him. Wait. What? Marui-senpai's doing WHAT?"

"I'm pretty sure he says Marui-kun is doing some acrobat performances." Yagyuu's glasses glinted as he looked at a certain guy that had just done a moon sault.

"I don't know that he can do acrobat." Akaya blinked his eyes some times, not believing his lack-of-stamina senior could do such a thing.

Jackal also stared at Marui. "Me neither."

"He looks like the carrot-head from Hyoutei." Niou snickered.

"Hey!" Marui shouted to his teammates, seemed that he had spotted them while bouncing crazily on the trampoline. He jumped off and ran to them then bear hugged them tightly. It was kinda impossible but he did hug 4 guys at once.

"Wait! Marui! You bitch! GET OFF!" Niou shrieked as he forcefully tried to release himself and thanked god he succeeded, making Marui released all of them.

Jackal stood still. Frozen. Shocked.

Yagyuu, being a gentleman, kept himself from shrieking. He just calmly restored his glasses, which was at an angle now, to its normal position on the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think we are? Teletubies? Marui-senpai you crazy!" Akaya shuddered.

"Yay for Teletubies! Bear hug!"

"No!"

Niou and Akaya dodged in time, making Marui only bear hugged poor Jackal and poor Yagyuu this time.

"Why? Aren't you happy bear hugging with a genius?" Marui looked at the two who had successfully escaped from his grasp with puppy eyes.

Akaya sweatdropped. It was very rare for his senpai to use such a look. (Beside, it was him who usually use the _puppy eyes attack_) "No."

"No?" More intense puppy eyes attack.

"Err… No."

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"NO!"

"How boring." Marui released the poor duo and fled away. Dancing?

"S- Senpai, are you okay?" Really, _this Marui_ made Akaya scared.

"Un, I'm perfectly fine." Marui replied. "I feel good! Nn, ecstasy!"

"Wait Marui, isn't that Shitenhouji's Shiraishi's catchphrase?" Niou commented as he poked his partner. Yagyuu didn't react. He was standing still like statue, unconscious.

"What did you say? Are you trying to gekokujou me?"

"God, now it's Hyoutei's someone. What's his name again?" Akaya stroked his head. He was bad in remembering people. "Anyway Marui-senpai, it's rude to use other people's catchphrase. Don't you know about _catnip's right_?"

"I think it's _copyright, _brat." The trickster said, not really paying attention to the two (plus the unconscious two) as he was busy analyzing the empty blue pocket that laid beside Marui's tennis bag.

"Right, _photocopy right_."Akaya failed. Where did the _photo_ part come from?

Marui blinked. He should know that Akaya meant _copyright. _He would, if he was normal. However, he wasn't, was he? At least, he wasn't normal at the moment. "Huh? What? _Photo coffee right_? What the hell is that? Right to take a photo of a cup of coffee? No, no. I don't photo coffee nor drink it. It's too Atobe-ish and it's too bitter for me. Ahn?"

"It's not photo coffee right, senpai. It's… Wait! Why it should be _right_? Why it is not _left_? Argh! I don't understand."

Since then Marui kept saying other people's catchphrases while Akaya was busy debating with his ownself why it should be _right_ not _left_. Talking about left, the other students had all left.

"Lucky!"

"Burning!"

"Usu."

"Mada mada dane."

"Tarundoru!"

Akaya looked at Marui. The last one caught his attention. "Wow, the _tarundoru_ sounds like the real one."

Marui looked back in curiousity. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who said it. Why would a genius like me say un-genius thing like it un-genius-ly?"

"Then who?" Akaya looked around, and then he was nightmare. The three demons stood on the entrance: Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi.

"It's 3 hours 14 minutes 57 seconds late now." Yanagi declared. "And the probability of Marui being sugar high is exactly 100%"

"Akaya, what's going on here?" Yukimura smiled his you-better-give-me-a-good-reason-or-I'll-make-sure-you-won't-end-with-only-running-laps.

Akaya gulped. He really forgot about them. He looked at his senpai, not Marui but the other senpai, Jackal and Yagyuu were still unconscious. What about Niou? Well, he was nowhere to be seen.

Oh, God…

* * *

Some moments later they managed to wake up Yagyuu and Jackal, much by Sanada's hard slaps.

Marui was tied and lock inside the clubhouse so that he wouldn't go away and do crazier thing.

Akaya ran his 76/200 laps.

"Yagyuu-san!" Some girls, actually the same girls that approached Marui earlier in the morning, called. "Thank you so much for the special _extra sticky full of sugar sweeter than you can ever imagine_ candies. Marui-kun was so happy when he received it."

"Pardon?" Yagyuu was so clueless about what the girls were saying.

"We'll visit the shop again!" They waved and left.

"What was that about Yagyuu?" Yukimura suddenly crept behind Yagyuu's back.

Yagyuu turned pale. He really wanted to run away, but he couldn't because he was a gentleman and gentleman never ran away. Thus he tried to be as calmer as he could. "I don't have any idea."

The captain, once again, smiled his you-better-give-me-a-good-reason-or-I'll-make-sure-you-won't-end-with-only-running-laps…

Inside the clubhouse, Marui still randomly shouted random catchphrases.

"Puri."

* * *

Some kilometers away from Rikkaidai.

"Yagyuu-san, your special handmade candies are getting quite popular, ne. Mind let me buy one?" said one of the female customers in Rikkaidai uniform.

"With pleasure. Please wait a moment. I'll get it for you." _Yagyuu_ replied Yagyuu-ly then he secretly smirked un-Yagyuu-ly.

* * *

**That's it. Short and really random. OOC? Marui really was, well he was sugar high.**

**I think it's forbidden for a middle school student to have a part time job O.o (but well, he's Niou *coughcoughYagyuucough* after all)  
**

**I want to write a friendship fic between platinum pair. I'll try to write it, but dunno if I can really make it. haha. (yeah, I'm suck at serious story)  
**

**Oh, right. I usually try to reply any review I got, but lately I forget which one I have reply and which on I haven't. duh. really sorry about that.**

**Last, I hope you like this chapter. please tell me your comments. I'll really appreciate it! Critiques are always loved too!**

**Cya soon :)  
**


	8. Ch6: I hate him being illusionist

**He there! Thanks for sticking with this story until this far! Duh, sorry for, again, a late update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis series nor its characters.**

**Sorry if there's any grammatical errors and typos. I did recheck this though..**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**Ch6: I hate him being illusionist outside the court**

Another day, another morning… tough it not as peaceful as previous morning. They sky was rather cloudy, no sunshine, cold wind.

Yes, indeed it was a rather bad morning that made everyone feel too lazy to go to the school.

"According to my calculation there'll be a storm soon."

Yanagi, the data man, stated to himself as he casually walked in the corridor. It was early in the morning. Not really many students had arrived.

"The rate of absence today had risen by 19%"

Again, he stated, half mumbling, to his own self.

Then he spotted his friend, Sanada.

"Genichirou." He greeted. The said person looked at him then smiled. Yes, Sanada did smile!

"Yanagi. Perfect timing."

"What it is?" Yanagi asked as he mentally shrieked '_OH MY GOD! GENICHIROU SMILED! IT'S 0.00000001% THAT HE SMILES TO ANYBODY BUT SEIICHI!'_

Sanada took out his beloved black cap from his pocket. "You know, my hat's is kind of worn out. I think it'll be good if it's re-dyed."

"Re-dyed, you say?" Yanagi asked skeptically.

Sanada nodded, he handed his cap to Yanagi. Anybody but Yanagi would have jawdropped receiving the cap (heck, everyone knew that Sanada would never never never ever let anyone touch his beloved cap!) however because it was Yanagi and it was to un-Yanagi-ish to jawdrop, he only stared closedeyes-ly at the cap in his hand.

"Can you do something about it?"

"Yes, I think."

"Then, please dye it pink."

"P- Pink?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, Genichirou… Pink?"

"Do you have any problem about that?"

"No, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"…"

Sanada frowned.

Yanagi, literally, became slightly paler.

Sanada sighed and left.

Yanagi stood still like a statue.

Sanada had been quite, no, _really_ strange, hadn't he? There was only a very slight possibility that he would ever hand over his cap. Though it was, indeed, still possible. But to dye it pink? Even Yanagi had never thought about it.

"Yo, Yanagi! What's up?"

Suddenly someone greeted him from behind.

Yanagi turned around to see Marui the sugar addict with a can of black coffee in his hand. Wait, Black coffee?

"Marui… what are you drinking?" He asked slowly as if he had been spelling word by word.

"Huh? This? It's black coffee," Marui raised the can so that Yanagi could see the title more clearly. "Can't you see? Well, I know that your eyes are closed, but I thought you _some and another way_ could still see."

"No. Of course I _can_ see. Just want to make sure." Yanagi coughed.

"Hmm... See ya latter then!" The redhead sipped his coffee and walked away.

Yanagi, once again, was curious. Marui and black coffee? Marui _could_ drink black coffee?

He mumbled and mumbled, drown deep inside his mind, not giving attention that he was about bumping someone.

He bumped someone.

"Ouch! WTF! Watch out where you go! You jerk! Fucking asshole! Son of bitch!" A certain glassed guy groaned, swearing to be correct, to the shocked Yanagi. "Che!"

The supposed-to-be-gentleman Yagyuu left grumbling.

Yanagi blinked. Yes he did open his eyes, shut them, open again, shut again, again, and again for several times. That was called _to blink_, right?

'What the?'

First Sanada, then Marui… and now Yagyuu.

Everybody seemed so out of character this morning.

He pinched his cheek.

It's hurt, so this wasn't a dream.

But, what on earth was going on?

Everyone was beyond his prediction.

Did his data fail?

"..ji."

"..nji."

"Renji!"

Yanagi opened his eyes in surprised as he finally realized that somebody was calling him. He quickly shut his eyes, changed his mimic to his usual one, and turned to his friend.

"Y- yes, Seiichi?" He asked, trying to be as calm as he could.

Yukimura looked at the data man worriedly. "Are you okay? You were spacing out just now."

"I'm fine, thank you," Yanagi cleared his throat, trying to be more persuasive. He couldn't let Yukimura know that he was having a problem with his own data. "I'm just… thinking about a new health drink."

Yukimura's face changed drastically as he sighed in relief, his smile came back. "I'm glad you're okay. Anyway Renji, can you help me with the new training menu?"

"Sure." Yukimura was a good friend, wasn't he? More or less, Yanagi was touched. He sniffed. (Mentally, because Yanagi did not sniff.) "What kind of training do you want?"

Yukimura tipped his chin. "Saa... I want everyone to enjoy tennis. So, how about letting everyone play another sport except tennis for a while?"

Yanagi raised a brow. "Pardon?"

"You know, most of our members are kinda stress by now and starting to hate tennis."

"Yes?"

"That's why; we'll make them play another sport for a while so that they'll eventually miss tennis." Yukimura finished his argument with don't-you-agree-with-me smile.

Yanagi sweatdropped. "You got the point."

Yukimura patted his shoulder. "Well then, can we start by tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Thanks Renji."

"Anytime."

Yanagi sighed in relief as Yukimura left humming. At least Yukimura wasn't really out of character like the others today, although his request was kind of strange too.

To think again, why everyone seemed come and go today?

"YA NA GI SEN PAI!"

Here came another familiar voice.

"Yes, Akaya?"

Yanagi looked at his junior. Aw, puppy eyes attack!

"Senpai…"

"What it is, Akaya?"

"Senpai…"

"What? Anyway, why do you seem, err, bouncier that usual?"

"Because I'm in angel mode."

"I see. Wait! You're what?"

"I'm in angel mode."

"I don't know that there was such a mode."

"Theirs is a devil mode, senpai. So why isn't there the angel one?"

"T- That's illogical… Actually, it is logical… But... According to my data…"

"Yanagi-senpai…"

"Just say what do you want Akaya!"

"I love you."

"!"

Everything became dark for our data master.

He collapsed alongside with his data.

"Ya- Yanagi!"

There was a storm, indeed… Inside Yanagi's head.

* * *

The next day at morning practice…

"I heard you collapsed yesterday morning, Yanagi-kun." Yagyuu's glasses glinted.

"Yanagi-senpai, are you okay now?" Akaya asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Yanagi looked at the two with scared face as if they would jump and bite him at anytime. Well, one of them had madly shouted at him previous day and the other one had confessed his love. Akaya was a gay? Yanagi gulped, he still couldn't believe it.

"Do you need some sugar?" Marui asked, his mouth filled with sweets as usual.

"No, thanks. You don't drink black coffee again?"

Marui chocked. It was lucky of him that Jackal was happened to stand next to him so that he could help him quickly by patting on the back.

After assuming that Marui was fine by now, Jackal looked at Yanagi in disbelief. "Since when Marui drink coffee, Yanagi? More over, the black one?"

"But yesterday he-"

"Renji," Sanada cut. "Did you see my cap? It was missing since yesterday morning."

"Yes, it's with me." Yanagi took his bag and began searching for the cap among his belongings. He found it! It was easy to find anyway, judging by its new color. "Here." He handed it. The PINK cap.

Sanada's eyes widened in shock. His precious cap… PINK?

On the background, the double players and 2nd year ace were getting ready to run for their life if needed.

"What's going on here?" Yukimura asked. He looked to frozen Sanada and his pink cap, then to curious Yanagi, then to Sanada again. "Sanada, is that your cap?"

Sanada, who had completely become speechless, just simply nodded.

Yukimura turned to Yanagi. "Renji, what's wrong with Sanada's cap?"

"I dyed it pink." Yanagi answered flatly.

"I see." Yukimura nodded, smiling. "Anyway Renji, there's something else I wanna ask you."

"Yes?"

"Why the heck everyone is playing baseball on tennis court?"

Black evil aura glowed behind the captain. Aw, Yukimura _was _mad.

"Run!" Akaya exclaimed as he and the others ran away leaving the three demons, although for now, it was mostly like two demons and one victim.

"Seems that I overdid it this time," Niou mumbled, sticking out his tongue, as he ran away with the rest of regulars. "Puri."

* * *

**Niou was just simply bored because he arrived at school too early that day. Haha.**

**Yeah, I know the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Dunno why OxO  
**

** I hope you like this one. ****Please tell me what do you think. Con crits are always welcomed!**

**Cya on the next chapter! Puri :3  
**


	9. Ch7: I hate him impersonating me

**Update! :D Hehe, I have more free time these days so here I can present you a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis nor its characters nor Rikkai**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and/or typos**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Ch7: I hate him impersonating me**

"Niou-senpai!"

No answer.

"Niou-senpai!"

Still no answer.

"NIOU-SENPAI!"

The 2nd year ace desperately tried to wake up his senpai. However, the older boy didn't bother and kept sleeping soundlessly.

"What's wrong, Akaya?" The captain asked. He had noticed Akaya entered the 3-B class as he had been walking in the corridor. Wanting to know what his kouhai had been up to, he had decided to follow him, and as soon as he had entered the class, he had saw Akaya shouting to Niou.

"Niou-senpai," Akaya pointed at the sleeping Niou on his desk. "He didn't wake up no matter how many times I called him."

Marui and Jackal, who had just come back from the toilet, joined them.

"Is he dead?" Marui poked Niou with his long ruler several times. No reaction at all.

"Don't say like that, Marui. He's still alive, and breathing, see?" Jackal sweatdropped as his double partner started to pinch Niou's cheek.

Yukimura stared at Niou, true, he seemed won't wake up no matter what.

"Try to pinch him harder, Marui." Yukimura ordered.

"Aye aye, Sir!" The redhead did so, but Niou still gave no reaction.

"Harder."

"Ok."

"Again!"

"..."

Niou's cheeks were completely red now. Jackal frowned. Not being able to see the torturing anymore, he turned to Akaya. "Why should you have him woken up?"

"Eh, I want him to help me doing my math homework. I forgot to make it yesterday and the teacher said I'll completely fail if I don't finish it properly this time." Akaya looked up at his half Brazilian senior with sad pleading look, just like a dumped kitten in the middle of rain hoping a random passerby would take him home.

Aww, Akaya's shiny eyes made Jackal literally blind! Mathematics? Indeed it was Akaya's worst subject, after English of course. As his _babysitter_, he should help him no matter what. But too bad he wasn't really good at that subject, nor Marui, nor Yukimura. (Though Yukimura was much better than them, math was just not his best subject.) "Can't you find anybody else to do it? Yanagi perhaps?"

Akaya shook his head. "No, Yanagi-senpai is absent today."

Judging by what had happened to the data master yesterday (see previous chapter), who wouldn't?

"How about Yagyuu?" Jackal tried to give another option.

"Nowhere to found." The baby of Rikkai pouted.

"But I think he's still inside the school," Yukimura stated, both of him and Marui had given up in waking up Niou. "Let's look for him, or Sanada."

Why Sanada? Because he was probably the only one who could wake Niou up, much by his merciless slap.

Jackal took a glance to Niou before exiting the class. For once in a while, he pitied him. Yukimura and Marui somehow seemed to have some hidden grudge to the trickster.

But, why the hell he could still sleep like that after being shouted at, poked and pinched?

* * *

"Hey, have you found him?"

"No."

"Where does he go? For god's sake! My homework! Sensei'll kill me!"

"Calm down Akaya."

"Hey, isn't that him?"

"Where? Where?"

"Can't you see him? There! Under the big tree on the left."

"Oh, right. I think it's really him."

"Yes! At last!"

"W- wait, Akaya!"

"Fufufu…"

Akaya ran outside, followed by the others. There the big tree!

"Yagyuu-senpai!" He called happily. He was a bit too excited, shouting his words too loudly in result.

"Meow!" a stray cat rushed through the bushes. Why? Because Akaya's sudden shout had scared the poor little creature.

"Huh? Cat?" Akaya looked at the scared cat confusedly. The cat stopped, looked back at him and hissed. "What?" He raised his hand, making a gesture as if he would hit, scaring the cat once again. It ran away and disappeared into another bushes.

"Akaya-kun, don't be so harsh to animal." Yagyuu appeared under the shadow of the tree, his glasses glinted.

Akaya grinned to his senior. "Aw, sorry Yagyuu-senpai."

"Fine. Just don't do it again," The gentleman sighed; he doubted that Akaya really regretted his behavior just now. "Anyway, what makes you here?"

"Oh, right Yagyuu-senpai. I almost forgot. Please help me doing my math homework." Akaya pleaded with crossed fingers and sparkling please please please puppy eyes.

It was hard to guess Yagyuu's reaction toward those eyes thanked to his glasses.

"No problem with me, but why me?" He asked, seemed not really affected by Akaya's puppy eyes attack.

"It's because Yanagi is absent today and Niou is sleeping." Jackal explained on Akaya's behalf. "And you're the only one who has good marks on mathematics beside them."

"So Niou-kun's _still_ sleeping?" Yagyuu mumbled in low voice, low enough so that the other could barely hear him .

Akaya looked at him in confused. He was quite sure that his senior had just said something. "What's wrong, senpai?"

"It's nothing Akaya-kun."

"Huh?"

"Saa… Thank's for your cooperation, Yagyuu. We'll leave Akaya to you for now. We still have to go to search Sanada." Yukimura smiled with a little I-hope-you-will-really-help-him accent on the corner of his lips.

Yagyuu's face turned pale. Yukimura was sure scary. "A- anytime."

* * *

"Now, where's Sanada. He's even harder to find than Yagyuu." Marui blew a bubble as they walked in the corridor.

Jackal stroked his bald head. "You right, he's not in his class nor cafeteria, and the lunch time is almost over."

They had separated from the captain a while ago. Yukimura had said that it would have been faster for them to find Sanada if they had searched him in two groups. And so, Jackal and Marui searched in the school building while Yukimura search to the tennis court.

Suddenly a light bulb popped in Marui's head. "Wait, maybe he's in the toilet?"

"Right, let's check there." Jackal nodded in agreement.

They walked to the nearby toilet. It only took 1 minute to go there from the 3rd grade classes. If Sanada really had gone to a toilet, he must have been there.

Marui grabbed the door knob and tried to open it. "Huh, it's locked."

Jackal also tried to open it but it seemed that it was really locked. It took some times before they noticed a _In Service _announcement board placed on the door.

"Strange," Marui said after they finally realized that there was an announcement board. "It's still ok last time we went here."

"Dunno." Jackal shrugged.

"Let's go to other toilet."

"Okay."

"2nd floor one, I guess?"

"Okay?"

Both of them were busy discussing which toilet Sanada probably visited. They were too busy so that they not even notice that there was a faint voice calling them behind the locked door.

"Marui! Jackal! I'm here!"

Too bad that the said people had already left.

" Tarundoru! How could they didn't hear me at all?"

* * *

"No, not like that, Akaya-kun."

Akaya ruffled his already messy hair and made it look even messier than before. He still couldn't understand the problems at all, even with Yagyuu's assistance.

" Akaya-kun, you should divide it first."

"Argh, I don't understand everything at all, Yagyuu-senpai!" Akaya grumbled as he erased the last two lines on his notebook. His hand moved so brutally and accidentally hit a can of coffee on his desk; Yagyuu had bought it at the nearby drink machine before they had gone to Akaya's class. The can fell down and the worst part was it was still full. The coffee spilled onto Akaya's book and ruined everything in instant. His math book was soaked in black and his handwriting was unreadable now.

Akaya froze. Yagyuu looked at him in silence. Not even showing a sorry, the gentleman stood up.

"Well then Akaya-kun. See you on the afternoon practice, I presume."

He left Akaya's class. Smirking, he mumbled softly. "That's what you got from scaring my cat." He glanced at his watch; it was almost time _Niou-kun_ to wake up, and the janitor to unlock the toilet.

He fastened his walking pace and instantly arrived at Niou's class. Good, there weren't many classmates around. He approached Niou, who had woken up a little. By the look on his face, Yagyuu could tell that he had just woken up and still felt dizzy. Good good.

Yagyuu patted his friend's back and lightly pulled the rattail. The silver hair wig slipped down from real light brown hair. He sat down on the desk, put down the glasses, and pulled his own wig, revealing the true color of his hair, silver.

"Yo, Yagyuu. Woke up already?" He greeted with cheerful voice, as if nothing had happened.

"Did I… fall asleep?" The brown head asked as he wore his glasses.

Niou just grinned. He didn't nod nor shake his head.

"Ouch, why my cheeks hurt so bad?"

"Tarundoru! Tarundoru! Tarundoru!" A familiar voice alongside with a familiar catchphrase were heard approaching the class.

Here he came.

Niou stood up and walked exiting the class, knowing that a storm was coming and he should find a shelter. He turned to Yagyuu, who looked back at him with confused face. "Be right back." He said and then he fled.

Just some steps away from the class he encountered Sanada with grim face.

"Niou, do you know where's Yagyuu?" Sanada asked with angry voice, angry face and angry aura. He was much scarier than usual. Of course, he was mad having been locked in the toilet for almost the entire lunch time.

"Yeah, he is right in my class."

Sanada quickly walked pass the trickster, not even bothered to see his sly expression.

Let's see, would Sanada use his fuu, ka, or rai this time? Or even three of them on the same time?

"YAGYUU HIROSHI! TARUNDORU! HOW DARE YOU LOCKED ME IN THE TOILET?"

Sanada's voice heard from the class, followed by a loud slap sound.

Oops…

* * *

In the end, Akaya couldn't finish his homework and failed in mathematics.

Marui and Jackal starved in the following classes because they had spent their whole lunchtime looking for Sanada.

The poor innocent Yagyuu was KOed by the mad vice-captain with burning cheeks. It was still unknown how he could have fallen asleep during the lunchtime.

Sanada grumbled for the rest of the day, not to mention that he was also as starving as Marui and Jackal.

Yukimura enjoyed his time giving more punishment to the gentleman, much because he had heard Akaya's story.

Yanagi had a peaceful day in his bed.

And Niou?

He skipped the class and continued feeding the lucky stray cat.

"It's good to be your own self. Don't you agree?" He smirked and stroked the cat gently.

* * *

**I think this chapter is kinda different from the other, not so random. It looks like the first chapter for me. O_o**

**Yagyuu slept soundlessly because gentleman does not snore.  
**

**Some of you probably think that the coffee spilled because of Akaya's own carelessness. but.. that wouldn't have happened if Niou *coughcoughYagyuucough* hadn't put it there.**

**Marui and Jackal are kinda.. stupid? for not realizing that Sanada was in the toilet. Tarundoru! XD**

**Niou likes feeding stray cat. So sweet, isn't he? :3 (Oh my God, I wanna be the cat! I envy you, kitty!)  
**

**Do you like this chapter? Please tell me your opinion via review! (I'll give you cookie if you do so.) Con crits are always welcomed!**

**Cya!**


	10. Ch8: I hate him dragging us

**Greetings everyone! Thanks for reading until this far! Wow, it's already 8/10! Thank you for all of your supports!**

**Angel mode is real. That's so scary! I only randomly typed my random idea back than and now it comes true! Must be hitsuzen. (It can't be that I was on synchro with Konomi-sensei at that time, right? XD)**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos. I didn't recheck this because it's already 1 A.M. here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis series nor its characters nor Rikkaidai. I only own.. uhm, my cosplay shop and the wigs, perhaps? XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch8: I hate him dragging us to cosplay shop**

"Gouchisousama!"

"Ah, I'm full!"

"Eating ramen after practice is the best!"

Just like what had been told above, Akaya, Marui and Jackal visited a nearby ramen house after their afternoon practice.

"That was yummy. I wish I could eat more." Marui rubbed his stomach in circle. He felt his pants somehow tightened.

Akaya grinned widely, revealing a small piece of black nori that was stuck on his teeth. "I told you, didn't I? This shop's ramen is the best!"

"Well, as our gratitude for taking us here, you'll be treated..," The redhead pointed at Jackal next to him. "..by Jackal."

"Hei, why me?" Jackal pointed at himself, his eyes widen in disbelief. His partner, again, made him pay everything.

"Aw, thank you Jackal-senpai!" Akaya quickly stood up, took his bag and run exiting the shop.

"We'll wait outside." Marui followed Akaya outside.

"O- Oi…" Jackal tried to stop the two but it was too late. Poor him.

"Here, the bill." The shop owner handed him a piece of paper.

Jackal looked at the old man then to the bill. He sighed and took out his wallet. "Geez, it can't be helped."

* * *

"Why I always end up treating you?" Jackal peeked into his wallet. His mother had just given him this month allowance and he actually had wanted to buy a new grip tape with it, but tragically he had to postpone his plan. Bye bye new grip tape. See you next month. Jackal mentally sobbed. Poor him.

Marui looked at him, another green colored bubble blown by his lips. Seemed that he always had extra place in his stomach for extra sugar no matter how full he was. "Obviously because you're a baldy."

"Why does my head have to do with this?"

"Because you don't need extra expense for shampoo, senpai."

"And for combs."

"For haircut."

"Hair gel."

"Hair wax."

"Hair dryer."

"Hairspray."

"Hair mask."

"Hair spa."

"Et cetera."

"Et cetera."

"W- wait! Do you guys really buy those things?"

"I do. My hair will turn into afro if I don't give it special treatment every day." Akaya crossed arms and pouted.

Afro? So it seemed the seaweed hair was his best. That's why he got mad when people mocked his hair. Jackal sweatdropped. He turned to Marui, who also looked back at him.

Marui flipped his red hair in genius way, making it looked like crimson silk threads. "Of course, a genius needs perfect hair to match his genius-ness."

Jackal stared at him skeptically with you-are-not-Atobe-so-please-don't-talk-like-Atobe-Atobeishly look.

"Well, whatever…" He scratches his already bald head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"To tell you the truth, I want to see you with hair, Jackal."

"Me too."

Jackal blinked.

"Too bad that you're a baldy and hair won't grow in such rapid speed."

Jackal twitched.

"Yeah, that's impossible for a baldy to have hair."

Jackal twitched again.

"It's not impossible, ya know?"

"It is, Jackal."

"I didn't say anything."

"Then who?"

"…"

"…"

"Puri."

"Niou!"

"Niou-senpai!"

They turned to see the silverhead that suddenly popped behind them.

"What're you doing here, senpai?" Akaya shrieked.

"I'm just passing by on my way home," Niou explained plainly. "And don't look at me as if you've just seen a ghost, brat!" He smacked Akaya on the head, eh, on the seaweed hair.

"Back to the topic," Marui popped his bubble. "How can it be possible?"

"Well, you don't need to grow _your own_ hair to have hair. Piyo."

* * *

"Cosplay shop?" Akaya's mouth opened widely into an A as he looked around. It was his first time entering such a place, and the size of the shop was also amazing. How can they don't know there was such a place near the school?

Marui also looked around; he spotted some Rikkai's students on the other side of the room. There were also students from neighbor schools, and some adults… "What the hell are they doing with those maid uniforms?" He shivered. Man, this place was for freaks.

"Do you often visit this place?" Jackal and the others followed Niou, he seemed very familiar with this place.

"Occasionally." Niou walked lightly across the room. "Over here."

The four stopped in front of a shelf full of colorful wigs in different cuts.

"Oh, I understand now!" A light bulb popped in Akaya's head.

Marui blew a bubble as he started to sort the wigs. "This looks pretty good. No. No. What the hell is this? It looks like Sanada's! Ow, Yanagi's old cut, worth to try." He mumbled excitedly.

"Hey! Isn't this fukubuchou's Sailor Moon wig?" Akaya held a long golden wig which was tied in two small buns.

Niou placed his hands behind his head and crossed his fingers. He watched his friends in amusement. In contrast, Jackal looked worried. Their choices were kinda… strange.

"Let's try this first." Marui handed a dark brown wig.

"Isn't this Yanagi's old hair style?" Jackal raised a brow.

"Yep."

"Err…"

Jackal put the wig on his head. He looked his reflection on the large mirror beside the shelf. The color was dark brown so it matched his tanned skin quite well.

"It looks... too plain?" Niou tipped his chin.

Jackal flipped his wig and turned his head left and right. "Really? I quite like it, though the cut is kinda strange."

"No, no. As an expert I say it doesn't suit you." _An expert _he said?

"How about this senpai?" Akaya handed another wig. Jackal switched the wigs. It was short, straight and purple.

Jackal sweatdropped. "Purple is kinda…"

Akaya looked at the _expert in disguising_ senpai. He grinned; the nori was still stuck on his teeth. "What do you think, Niou-senpai?"

"Hm, try wearing this." The trickster took his fake glasses from his bag and gave it to Jackal.

"…"

"…"

"Holy shit! He looks like a tanned version of Yagyuu!" Marui burst into laughter.

"Nice choice, Akaya. But..," Niou took off the wig and glasses. "We don't need _the third_ Yagyuu. Next!"

For the following 2 hours, they experimented with Jackal's head. The poor victim had given up looking to the mirror and let them do as they wish.

"Hey, try fukubuchou's sailormoon wig!"

"Haha, it looks even weirder on Jackal than it looks on Sanada."

"How about this colorful afro?"

"Don't you think this Victorian-styled curly hair looks good?"

"Try this samurai's long hair!"

"Hey, I found Atobe's hair here!"

"Senpai, you do look good in Seigaku's Oishi-san's hair!"

"I think the previous Rokkaku's David's hair is better."

"Hey, isn't he looks like one of our ichinen members?"

And so on... Until they realized that it was really getting late.

"Ow, it's already this late. Why don't we call it a day now?" Jackal suggested after he saw his pocket watch. Actually it was a normal watch, but because he never wear it and kept it in his pocket, it turned into pocket watch.

"But Jackal, we haven't found a right one for you." Marui looked at a small mountain of _failure ones _on the floor.

Akaya looked at the shelf, it was nearly empty now, and then he looked around and noticed that someone was missing. "Huh? Where's Niou-senpai?"

"Looking for me?" Niou popped behind the shelves, another wig in his hand.

"Where have you been?" Marui asked as he shoved some chocolate candy inside his mouth. Choosing wigs for Jackal was more tiring than he had thought before.

"That doesn't matter. Here, I found the right one." He showed a plain shoulder-length black wig then placed it on Jackal's head.

'Finally, a normal one.' Jackal thought. But why he felt the wig was kinda cold?

"But Niou, don't you think it's too plain?" Marui leaned forward to see what the trickster was doing.

Niou took a hair wax and started to change the plain boring wig into something.

Once it finished, Akaya and Marui looked at Jackal in amazement.

"Does it look good?" Jackal asked curiously. Where's the mirror? It seemed that it vanished in the middle of their experiment back then.

Both of them nodded.

"It's a treat." Niou grinned.

Jackal, Marui and Akaya exited the shop as Niou stayed behind. He said that he still wanted to look for something there.

"Why are they looking here?" Jackal asked as he noticed everyone on the street was looking at them, or precisely, at him.

"That because your new hairstyle is fabulous, senpai." Akaya grinned ear to ear; again the nori on his teeth was spotted.

Jackal smiled sheepishly and rubbed his new hair. "Oh, really?"

"Yep," Marui nodded, grinning. "Well then, we're this way." Akaya and him waved to Jackal and went to different road.

Jackal huffed. Maybe they were not as bad as he had thought before. The same went with Niou.

Maybe he should buy something for them?

Maybe a treat?

"Let's see, how much money I have now." He reached the pocket on the back of his pants only to find nothing.

"Huh? Where's my wallet?"

* * *

The next day, morning practice…

"Jackal! What the hell are you wearing on the top of your supposed to be bald head?" Sanada yelled as he saw Jackal and his new wig. "Such a thing is forbidden during practice! Put it off and 50 laps!"

"I- I'm sorry Sanada, but really, I can't remove it even if I really want to." Jackal squeaked. The wig had been glued on his head! The cold thing he had felt back than must be the extra strong glue Niou had used. Geez, that trickster! He had even pick pocketed his wallet and spent the entire this month allowance at the cosplay shop. (Jackal had realized that when he had found his lost wallet in his locker this morning.)

"The new Jackal now 98% looks like Higa Chuu's Kite Eishirou without glasses. Ii data." Yanagi began to write down new data.

Marui winked to the data master beside him. "Dou, tensai teki?"

"Nee, Akaya."

"What it is, buchou?"

"Don't you realize that there is a piece of nori stuck on your teeth?"

"Eh? Really?"

Poor Jackal, no one even cared about the fact that he was tricked by Niou. Sanada even assigned him more laps because he couldn't remove the Elvis-styled wig.

Poor Jackal.

He was now really poor too.

Poor Jackal. Jackal the Poor.

Well, he was Jackal after all.

Why bothered?

"Zannen munen mata raishuu... Or it should be next month? Oh well. Puri."

* * *

**Zannen munen mata raishuu = Too bad, try again next week. It's actually Eiji's catchphrase, but Niou also used that during the D1 match in Kantou final. So.. why not? And it's _next month _because Jackal's allowance is monthly.. I think =w=**

**I always think Kite's hair looks like Elvis's. The straight plain hair was actually his original hairstyle. See sonopuri in the 3rd volume of perfect edition.**

**Poor Jackal. Sorry, but I did this because I love you. If I don't, I wouldn't bother to make a story about you XD**

**Third Yagyuu. Niou is the second one.**

**The sailor moon one was from ch 4. The cosplay shop was also mentioned back then ;)**

**I didn't say that Akaya didn't brush his teeth. *whistles***

**Do you like this chapter? I hope you do. As usual, please tell me what you think about this chapter. Con crits are always welcomed.**

**2 more chapters. Next one will be the climax! or not... Honana!**


	11. Ch9: I hate him waxing the floor

**Quick update! :D**

**Thanks you so much for reading till this far, here I present you the ninth chapter of Niou's pranks.**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and typos. As I've told you before, my English is far from perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The Prince of Tennis, the characters and Rikkai belong to Konomi-sensei.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ch9: I hate him waxing the floor**

On one peaceful day…

"Akaya, 20 laps for slacking off!"

"But…"

"25!"

"Fukubuchou, you demon!"

"Marui, how many times I've told you not to eat on the court!"

Marui gulped.

"20 laps!"

"Sanada, don't be too harsh." Jackal tried to calm his friend down, but alas, the friend only gave him a stabbing stare in reply.

"15 laps for not stopping Marui eating!"

Peaceful, wasn't it?

"Puri. Even Jackal got punishment." Niou commented from neighbor court.

Yagyuu nodded, his glasses glinted under the sun. "He seemed to be more intense today."

"You mean _much_ more intense?" Niou corrected his double partner.

"89% it was because Yukimura isn't on top condition today." Yanagi stated. He was refereeing the single match practice between the two double players.

"You mean he acted like that because he was worried about Yukimura? What a bluff."

"Niou-kun…"

"You three!" Sanada pointed at the trio. "Don't chat during match! 20 laps!"

Knowing that Sanada would only assign more laps if they complained, Yanagi, Niou and Yagyuu quickly exited the court and joined Akaya, Marui and Jackal who had started running laps a while ago.

"Geez, that Sanada!" Marui grumbled as he shoved more bubblegum into his mouth to boost up his stamina.

"And I didn't even do something wrong!" Akaya protested.

"It's all because of you two morons we're now running laps." Niou smacked his junior's head then kicked Marui's leg, nearly making the redhead tripped. Both of the said people glared at the trickster.

"Actually, if you two hadn't been slacking off, Jackal wouldn't have run his laps. And so would three of us. It's called change reaction." Yanagi noted. Chain reaction, interesting.

"Whatever!"

"Uh, guys. Time out," Jackal cut. "I think it's bad if we keep arguing while running."

"I agree with Jackal. We'll only get more exhausted. Let's finished this quickly or else Sanada will give us more." The gentleman suggested.

Yagyuu had the point. What would Sanada say if he found them _chatting_? The rest of them nodded and they speeded up their pace.

"YUKIMURA!"

Suddenly they heard Sanada's voice, it was from the clubhouse. They knew he would never ever shouted at Yukimura so there must be something wrong. They quickly changed their track to the clubhouse and ran as fast as they could.

"Sanada, what's going on?" Jackal asked as he arrived at the clubhouse, followed by the others. Sanada squatted on the floor, supporting the pale Yukimura with both of his hands.

"Yukimura, he's-"

"Yukimura!" Yanagi gasped in shock. His eyes opened widely. He quickly squatted next to Sanada and grabbed Yukimura's wrist to check his pulse. "He's only unconscious." Everyone sighed in relief, at least Yukimura didn't die.

Yanagi looked at Sanada, whose face was nearly as pale as Yukimura. "Genichirou, what happened?"

Sanada shook his head. "I don't know. By the time I arrived here, he's already unconsciously lying on the floor."

"Hey, why's buchou sleeping?" Akaya asked absentmindedly, and then he got another smacked on his head. It was from Marui this time.

"Idiot! He fainted, not sleeping!"

"Anyway, we have to take him to hospital." Yagyuu took his cell phone from his bag and called for an ambulance.

Yanagi nodded. "Right, Genichirou and I will take him to the infirmary first. Yagyuu, please contact his family after this. Jackal and Marui, go find a teacher. Niou and Akaya stay. You're in charge for the rest of the practice.

"Yes, sir."

Marui and Jackal quickly ran to the school building. Sanada carefully hold the captain up and exited the clubhouse with Yanagi. Yagyuu then followed them, still with his cell phone.

Akaya looked up at Niou. "What should we do now?"

"Dismiss the practice, I think?" Niou crossed his arms.

Both of them walked to the court and called everyone. Once they had gathered, Niou announced that today's practice ended earlier.

"Why? What happened, Senpai?" A first year member asked.

"We saw fukubuchou carried buchou just now. What's wrong?" Asked the other.

Akaya scratched his head. What should he say? "W- Well, actually buchou-"

"He just slipped and felt in the clubhouse. He got injured a little so Sanada and the others are taking him to the infirmary now. No need to worry." Niou elbowed Akaya and Akaya hurriedly nodded. "Now, dismiss!"

* * *

"Say, Niou-senpai…"

"What?"

"Why did you lie about buchou?"

Niou stopped his step, looked at Akaya. Akaya stopped too and look back at his senpai.

The trickster let out a soft sigh. "Don't you think there'll be a chaos if they know that Yukimura collapsed again?"

"Yes?" Akaya shrugged.

Niou smirked. "That's why."

"I see. You know, senpai," Akaya grinned widely. "You can be wise at one time."

"What's with that? Are you saying I'm not wise enough at other time?" Niou squeezed the kouhai's head with his fists.

"Ouch!Ouch! So- sorry." Akaya stroke his head after Niou finally released him and walked away. "Wa-wait, senpai!" Akaya hurriedly ran following Niou. But just right before he could reach Niou, the taller boy suddenly stopped, making Akaya bumped into the back.

"Mail from Yagyuu." Niou stated, answering Akaya's soundless why-did-you-suddenly-stopped look.

_From: Yagyuu  
About Yukimura  
He has not gained his consciousness yet, but the doctor said he would be okay. His family has arrived here some moments ago, so we (Sanada, Yanagi, the teacher, and I) are going home now. No need to visit her as he'll have gone home by tomorrow morning. Please tell Akaya-kun not to worry so much._

"That's what he said…"

"I hope Buchou'll be alright." Akaya looked down at his feet.

"He will. His illness has gone. He's just not on his top condition today, that why he felt unconscious."

"What can I do for him…"

Yagyuu had said not to worry, yet Akaya was still worry.

"Well, I think there's something you can do." Niou smirked.

* * *

Yukimura stood in front of the door of clubhouse; it was early in the morning on the next day. He sighed. He had made everyone worried yesterday. He felt bad. How should he explain to them that he hadn't passed out because of his sickness? It was just too embarrassing.

He gripped the handle tightly and opened the door.

"Morni- uph!" He gasped and covered both his nose and mouth with his palm.

"Oh, good morning Seiichi." Yanagi greeted.

"Morning, buchou! Do you feel much better now?" Akaya also greeted with big smile.

"Re- Renji.. What's with this smell?" Yukimura asked, still with his hand covering some part of his face. This smell. He hated it so much.

"Oh, this? Akaya has just sprayed some cans of disinfectant." Renji explained calmly.

"Why?"

"Well buchou," Akaya grinned proudly. "Regarding to your fragile body, I decided to keep this room sterile."

Yukimura frowned. This smell made him feel sick so much.

"Seiichi? Are you okay?"

"W- what's wrong, buchou? Oh, I know, it's not enough yet." Akaya began spraying again. "Die you ruthless viruses! And also bacteria!"

"Akaya… please… please stop…" Yukimura said weakly.

"Die! Die! I won't let you touch buchou!" Apparently Akaya couldn't hear Yukimura's weak voice.

"Aka…"

"Seiichi!" Yanagi gasped as Yukimura's lost his balance and passed out. Thanked got Yanagi was quickly enough to catch Yukumura's body before he fell onto the floor. He was surely loved by the God.

Akaya turned around to see Yukimura, not aware that he had been the one who had made his beloved captain faint again. "Yukimura Buchou!"

Yukimura couldn't stand the smell of hospital, and the clubhouse now just smelt like one.

Niou secretly watched everything from the door. He whistled. "Inception is sure a great thing. Piyo."

* * *

"Hey Jackal, is it true that Yukimura fainted again?" Marui and his partner had just done changing into their tennis uniform for morning practice. The room still smelt alcohol.

"I heard so." Jackal put his bag and school uniform into his locker and closed it.

Marui blew a bubble. "Seems that he hasn't fully recov-AAAAA!"

He suddenly slipped. Thanked God (again) Jackal had a great reflex just like Yanagi, or maybe even better. He grabbed Marui by the arm and saved the tensai from knocking his own head to the locker.

"That… That was close." Marui huffed, his heart beating so quickly. "Thanks Jackal."

"You're welcome." Jackal smiled, he released his grip.

"This spot is really slippery!" Marui bent down and examined the floor beneath his feet. "I think it's waxed."

Jackal also bent down next to his friend and rubbed the surface of the floor. "It's strange. Why would someone wax it? It's not even a wooden floor on the first place."

"Say," Marui's voice suddenly became much more serious. "This place was where Yukimura fainted yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Are you saying that Yukimura passed out because he slipped and felt and somehow knocked his head onto something then passed out?"

"…"

"…"

Both of them laughed sarcastically then turned pale.

"…"

"…"

"No way..."

"Let's start practice now."

"Right."

They left to the court, pretending as if they had not known anything for the rest of their life.

Yukimura would kill them if he ever found out about this.

Question: who had waxed the floor near the locker?

* * *

**Hehe. It's Niou. The title said so and I bet you guess it right. Yes, he finally tricked Yukimura~ X3**

**Inception. Niou made Akaya thought he should exterminate all the viruses and bacteria to keep Yukimura healthy.**

**Yukimura hate chemistry because the smell reminds him of hospital. I think he also hate the alcohol smell of disinfectant.**

**(Yukimura: fufufufu both of you have some guts, don't you?*smiles* Me: Uwah! Yukimura, please please please don't kill me for making you passed out twice! Crap! Niou had ran away first leaving me behind! *runs for life*)**

**Oh well, I hope you like this chapter. What do you think? Is it entertaining enough? (If it is, maybe Yukimura will refrain from killing me...)**

**Review please, and save my life TTATT  
**

**See you on the last chapter! yep, the next one will be the last.**


	12. Ch10: I hate him doing nothing

**So here we are, the last chapter. Somehow I feel happy and sad on the same time. /:)**

**Disclaimer: Actually I really hope I could own them at least in my last chapter, but sadly I can't. The Prince of Tennis series, Niou Masaharu and the other characters as well as Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu belong to Konomo Takeshi-sensei.**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos.**

**Enjoy to your heart's content!**

* * *

**Ch10: I hate him doing nothing**

"Niou-senpai, where're you going?" Akaya asked as he saw Niou closed the door of tennis clubhouse.

"I suddenly remember I have something important to do." The older guy answered.

Akaya raised a brow. "More important than tennis practice?"

"Mm-hm." Niou walked passed Akaya and headed to the school building.

"But buchou and fukubuchou'll be mad if the know you're skipping practice!" Akaya tried to remind, but Niou ignored him and left.

"Geez, that Niou-senpai..." He grumbled. Mura-buchou wouldn't be pleased, and that would never ever turn into a good thing for sure!

Akaya turned the doorknob and opened the door. What he found next was really terrifying and life threatening.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

* * *

"Really, fukubuchou. I swear by the time I got here, everything had been in chaos! It's not me!"

"Is that true? You're not lying, are you?" Sanada kept interrogating with grim face. The regulars gathered in the clubroom, or _supposed to be clubroom _to be correct. The room was completely messed up now. One of the windows was broken, the photo frames on the wall were now scattered on the floor, some of the trophies were also broken, and the worst part was Yukimura's beloved vase was completely destroyed.

"I- It's true. I'm not lying. I won't ever dare to lie." Akaya squeaked.

"It's 87% that Akaya didn't do it." Yanagi stated, much to Akaya's slight of relief. At least somebody believed him, and it was Yanagi Renji the data man.

"I agree with Renji. I don't think Akaya did it." Yukimura smiled, as always. And _as always, _his smile had a certain meaning. This time it was _I have an urge to kill somebody, tell me who did it or I'll kill you all._

Everyone gulped.

"Then, if it wasn't you, who did it?" Sanada asked another question with scary face. Actually, he wasn't _scary_, he was _scared_. 'Oh God, Yukimura's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me!' He mentally shrieked.

"I don't know." Akaya squeaked again, this time he was even more nervous because of Yukimura's killer aura.

Yukimura patted the younger fellow on the shoulder gently, though the poor boy could only felt more pain through his nerve. "Can't you remember anything? May be there's something related to this incident."

Akaya frowned, trying to recall the past events. It was actually much harder than it seemed under this circumstance. "Uhm, let's see… This morning I overslept. I was barely on time for morning practice and got punishment from fukubuchou. I ran 30 laps. Then I stole some candies from Marui-senpai's bag. (Marui: *bubble popped* What? You stole my candies?) I went to class after practice but then I forgot that I was supposed to go to the laboratory instead of my class, in the end I got some assignments as punishment because I turned up late. There was a sudden English quiz on the third period and I couldn't do it at all. On lunch time I went to the rooftop, just to realize that I had forgotten to bring my bento this morning. I went to canteen to buy breed, but then I also forgot to bring my wallet. It was so lucky of me that I met Jackal-senpai there and successfully made him buy me a large set of tonkatsu. (Jackal: If he was actually going to buy bread, why did he ask me to buy him the most expensive tonkatsu in the menu? *mentally sobbed*) Then I took a nap on mathematics and science classes. Then I still had to clean the classes after school, and then... And then…"

"Akaya, I didn't ask you to tell us what you did this entire day." Yukimura twitched. "Just tell me _irregular things._"

Akaya scratched his head. "What do you mean by irregular things, buchou?"

Yukimura twitched even more. 'Calm down, Seiichi. He is Akaya. He is Akaya after all.' He reminded himself to refrain from killing Akaya. "Something like Sanada dances salsa, Marui chokes bubblegum, Yagyuu breaks his golf club, Niou impersonates a girl…"

A light bulb popped in Akaya's head. Oh Akaya, dear…

"Niou-senpai! I met Niou before I got here!" He proudly grinned.

"I see. So, it's Niou."

It was so slow of them in realizing thing. The trickster hadn't been there from the very beginning. Why hadn't somebody suspected him on the first place?

"It's 99% that Niou's the one who did it," Yanagi said his extremely late prediction. "And it's also 99% that you'll ask us to search for him no matter what."

Yukimura nodded. "That's right. But before that…"

"…_I have to make sure that no one of you is an impersonating Niou… _is what you want to say," Yanagi added. "And the most suspicious person is his own partner."

Everyone looked at Yagyuu, who had been silently stood there.

"Me?"

"Don't worry Yagyuu. Just a little test," Yukimura smiled as creepy as usual."Do it, Sanada."

Sanada faced Yagyuu.

"Wait, Sanada-ku-"

Yagyuu's word was cut by a hard, ear-tearing slap sound.

"Sanada-kun, why did you slap me?"

"Oh, so this is the real Yagyuu." Yukimura smiled in satisfaction.

"Pardon?"

"Actually, this is the new way we three invented to differ you from Niou. If it had been Niou, he would have yelled '_Why the fuck you slap me, Sanada?' _or something like that." Yanagi explained.

Yagyuu sighed. Ouch, his cheek burnt so bad. Sanada knew no mercy. "I understand, but there must be some other way."

"This is the most efficient way." Yukimura said. His words were always final. Yagyuu didn't want to complain more.

"Now it's Akaya's turn." Yanagi's non-existed, data man's glasses glinted.

Akaya widened his eyes in shock and quickly ran behind Yukimura. "Y- You want to slap me too?"

Yukimura chuckled. "No, Akaya. I just wanna check whether your hair is real or not." He gently tugged Akaya's curly hair. "Nah, you're the real one."

"I think we should check each other as well." Yanagi said to Sanada and Sanada nodded in agreement as he took off his cap. They both tried to pull each other's hair but nothing happened. Negative results. None of them was Niou with wig.

Yanagi went to Marui and pulled the red hair. Same result, it was real hair, not a wig. Then he turned to Jackal, after staring at the half Brazillian guy for a while in skeptical way, he turned back to Yukimura. "They're really who they are."

Somehow Jackal felt sad. Why did Niou never interested to impersonate him? Why was he always skipped?

On other hand, Yagyuu mentally grumbled. (_Mentally_ because gentleman didn't grumble) Why did he have to be the only one who had gotten slapped?

And no one ever dared to check whether Yukimura was really Yukimura or not.

"Alright then, Akaya, Marui, and Jackal go search for Niou. Sanada, Renji, Yagyuu, and I will stay here and clean up this place."

* * *

"Now, where's Niou-senpai…" Akaya looked around. The silverhead was nowhere to be found. Not on the tennis court (of course), not in the toilets, in classes, in the infirmary, not even around the school yard.

Jackal sighed. "I wonder why we always end up looking for someone."

"Oi Akaya, give me back my candies!" Marui nagged.

"Gee!" Akaya ran away. Marui ran after him, and Jackal ran after them. They ran around the school.

[20 minutes later]

"D- Damn you, Akaya!" Marui gasped, he needed more air to breath. "Y-You, little seaweed-haired brat!"

"Marui!" Jackal tried to remind his partner not to say a certain word. That was a taboo.

"…"

"Oh crap…"

"HYAHYAHYAHYA!"

[After another 20 minutes of running]

"I-I need sugar…"

"Hey, Marui, are you okay?"

"Sugar! Sugar! Jackal, buy me something! Now! Now! Now!"

"Sorry, but I don't have money anymore."

"I need sugaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! I'm dyiiiing!"

"Che. Senpai, you're exaggerating it."

"Crap! Everything is your fault, you seaw- UPH!" Jackal covered Marui's mouth. He knew they couldn't handle it anymore if Akaya turned into Devil Mode again.

"Akaya, find candy or something for him."

"Hai hai…" Akaya lazily looked around and (yes!) he found a random passerby.

"Oi, you! Yes, you, senpai! Do you have any candy?" He asked.

The asked girl nodded and gave him a candy from her pocket.

Akaya handed the candy to Jackal and Jackal hurriedly shoved the candy into Marui's mouth, of course after removing the packing.

"Marui, are you feeling better now?" He asked worriedly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Marui suddenly screamed and ran away leaving them. "My tongue's burniiiiiing! Wateeeeer!"

Jackal looked at his vanishing partner. "What's wrong with him?" Then he finally noticed the candy's packing in his hand.

_EXTRA STRONG PEPPERMINT CANDY _

Oh, good…

* * *

"I see. So it's actually you who did it."

"W- We're really sorry, buchou!" Three first graders bowed in front of Yukimura with pale faces. "We only intended to practice a small rally behind the clubhouse, then one of us accidentally hit the ball too hard and it broke the window. We were so scared when we found out that the ball not only broke the window, but also damaged the entire clubhouse's interior."

Yukimura smiled. "Well, it's not like I can let you go that easily without punishment. However, since I appreciate your courage for telling me the truth, I'll decrease the number of laps."

"Thank you very much!" They cheered in relieved.

"Now, 100 laps."

* * *

"My data failed again, although there's still 1 percent possibility that it was caused by anybody but Niou. However, I'm pretty sure Seiichi's still mad about his vase. The probability is around 97%. That vase is very precious for him. He uses it to put in his favorite flowers, and he needs the flowers to penetrate the remaining of faint alcohol smell in this room."

"Yanagi-kun... Can you stop doing that for a while and help me repairing the torn photos of our _Akaringo_ play?"

"Oh, right. By the way, Yagyuu.."

"Yes?"

"Are you the real Yagyuu or Yagyuu-Niou?"

"…"

In the background, Sanada was mourning the broken _Make Over Competition_ trophy Yukimura had awarded him back then.

* * *

"I thought I was really gonna die. My tongue still hurts so badly."

"Marui-senpai, you're exaggerating it. It's only a peppermint candy."

SMACK!

"Ouch!"

"Guys, please. We haven't found Niou yet…"

"It's your fault, Jackal!"

"Why always me?"

"Because senpai's a baldy."

"Why everything always has to do with my head for God's sake?"

* * *

So, where was Niou?

Actually, if they had still remembered Niou's data, it would have been much easier to find him.

**Niou Masaharu  
often visited place in school: rooftop**

Somewhere on the shady part of the rooftop, Niou peacefully snored with a black NDS in his hand.

* * *

**That's our last chapter. I hope you're satisfied with the ending. Niou's not always the evil one. In this story, he didn't even pull any prank.  
**

**I also inserted my OCs here for the last time. haha  
**

**Please review. Tell me what do you think about this chapter. Con crits are always loved as ever!**

**And please proceed to the next page (chapter) :)**


	13. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**I personally want to thank people in the following list below:**

**People who reviewed this story until the 9****th**** chapter**: Channel-N, -doy. doy-, Coco96, Akaya's fanclub, Raf Kowalski, animegleek, Phantom DLizz, Clarence Hikari, nymphell, sophiamaster, beibei51596, Cysil-Requiem, Solar Powered Pandas, KitsuneNaru

**Those who marked this story as their favorit story:** animegleek, Coco96, krm3DeeDee, Michiko-Chii, Miih-chan, music-lover360, OwlsFlyHigh, Rikkai'sGirl, sophiamaster, tennis-player

**Subscribers to this story:** -doy. doy-, Coco96, Dark Shadow Cloud, DetrimentalSunshine, krm3DeeDee, loppeeloo, Miih-chan, Narunette, OwlsFlyHigh, Phantom DLizz, Unknown Variable, Solar Powered Pandas, tennis-player, KitsuneNaru

(I'm sorry if I mistyped your user name, some of the name disappear if I type the way they are so I have to change them a little)

**My best friend who always supported me writing the story.**

**Everyone that had read this story until this far.**

**Everyone who reviewed the last chapter and/or this part (and also the previous chapters after this story ended).**

**Everyone who marked this story as favorite after this story ended.**

And of course,

last but not the least:

**YOU!**

Thank you so much for your support!

XOXO,

Esctatic Petenshi

**P.S.** What do you think about this entire story? Do you want me to make a sequel to this story?

**P.P.S.** I'm going to write a story about NiouxOC and YagyuuxOC stories. I hope you'll still support me in the future.


End file.
